Ojos Dorados y Esmeralda
by Orion Dragorius Aqua
Summary: Después de una gran victoria y algunas pérdidas, Harry decide emprender un viaje a otras tierras para alejarse de todos los malos recuerdos. Aun que eso signifique dejar atrás los buenos momentos y las amistades.
1. Chapter 1 Despues de la guerra

**Este fanfic es la continuación del fanfic "Ojos Dorados, Ojos Esmeralda" de Slyther88, que por motivos de fuerza mayor decidió no continuarlo y ahora me dio su permiso para continuar con esta historia.**

**No esta de más mencionar que los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad y que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Atte.: Orión Aqua**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.- Después de la guerra.**_

Hace algunos meses que la guerra en el mundo mágico había terminado. Harry y sus amigos habían salido victoriosos. Mas sin embargo, Harry se sentía más solo que nunca.

Hermione encontró a su pareja en Ron, pero Harry era historia aparte. Retomar su relación con Ginny Weasley no fue una de sus mejores experiencias. No es que los primeros meses del sexto año, cuando comenzó a salir con la chica, hayan sido malos. Sino más bien lo terrible había empezado después del término de la batalla, cuando intentó reanudar la relación.

De un momento a otro, Ginny se había convertido de una dulce y atenta chica, que siempre lo procuraba a otra que siempre lo evitaba. Ron no supo explicarle a su amigo por que su hermana se comportaba de esa forma. Finalmente, ella decidió marcharse por su cuenta, su familia no pudo explicar el motivo a su actitud. Ni tampoco encontraron explicación para el comportamiento de Harry, que comenzó a alejarse de los Weasley.

Varios meses después, el árbol genealógico Weasley que estaba en la sala de la casa dejó entrever algo terrible, el nombre y rostro de Ginny Weasley perdieron su color volviéndose grises, lo que significaba solo una cosa, la pequeña de la familia había fallecido.

Harry se encontraba fuera, sentado frente a un rio cerca de la casa y pensando en las ultimas palabras de Ginny antes de partir.

— ¡Harry! — gritó Hermione.

— Por acá… cerca del rio…

— Harry tienes que regresar a la casa…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Vamos, allá te explico…

Ella lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevó casi arrastrando. Hasta que él se detuvo en seco y exigió una explicación con el seño fruncido.

La noticia de Hermione le pegó a Harry como una combinación de los hechizos _cunfundus, petrificus_ y _crucio._

— Fue mi culpa… — dijo él en voz baja, cuando recupero el habla.

— ¿Qué dices? — dijo Hermione confundida.

— Ella murió por mi culpa.

— No digas eso… tu no tuviste nada que ver con su muerte… ella se fue por su propia cuenta…

— Pero si yo… si yo la hubiera detenido…

— Harry… regresemos a la casa…

— ¡No! ¡no tengo la cara para…!

— ¡Vamos Harry!

— ¡No…!

Por más que insistió la chica no logró convencer a Harry. El chico solo le dio un mensaje para que se los diera a los Weasley.

_"Perdónenme pero no volveré a su casa… me voy… no intenten detenerme… esta es la ultima vez que les causo este dolor… adiós…"_

Harry desapareció con un crack. Con otro crack apareció frente al "caldero chorreante".

— ¡Señor Potter! — dijo Tom el dueño del local. Tom habría hecho una reverencia si no estuviera detrás de la barra. — ¿a que debemos el honor?

— Deseo un cuarto para pasar la noche…

— Claro, claro… ¿y su equipaje?

— No traigo…

...— O —...

A la mañana siguiente Hermione le llevo su baúl. Ron no la acompaño, pues Harry quería que solo fuera ella.

— No supe que decirles cuando me preguntaron el por que… — dijo Hermione en un intento de romper el silencio que se había acentuado, pero Harry no contestó.

...— O —...

Silencio…

...— O —...

Veinte minutos después… silencio…

...— O —...

Varios minutos más.

— Me voy a ir de aquí… — dijo Harry.

— ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

— Me voy de Londres, de Inglaterra… ¿A dónde? Donde sea, no importa… no quiero permanecer aquí…

— Pero Harry…

— ¿Te pido un favor?

La chica lo miro seria.

— No te preocupes… no te pediré que vengas conmigo… solo quiero que me enseñes a hacer el hechizo expansivo que usaste en tu bolsa, no quiero ir cargando con el baúl por todos lados…

La castaña lo pensó por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué quieres llevar?

Harry abrió el baúl y sacó una mochila de mezclilla medio desgastada y se la entregó.

— Reparo… — dijo la chica y la mochila quedo como nueva. — solo tienes que hacer lo siguiente.

Hermione metió su barita dentro de la mochila.

— _Enlargement…_ — dijo y comenzó a dibujar círculos.

— ¿Cuando te iras? — preguntó la chica sin voltear a verlo.

— En un rato más… primero iré a Gringotts para retirar algo de dinero… y después me voy…

— ¿No te despedirás de los Weasley's?… — se detuvo de hacer el hechizo para voltear a ver a su amigo.

— Ya lo hice, con el mensaje que te di… además no sabría que mas decir…

Hermione le entregó la mochila y Harry comenzó a guardar sus cosas. La chica solo lo observaba en silencio. Listo para partir, se colocó la mochila y miró a su amiga, quiso decir "adiós" pero la garganta no le respondía. Pensó en darle un abrazo de despedida y de un momento a otro ya tenia sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Ella no lo rechazó.

— Cuídate… — dijo ella con voz quebrada.

Harry se separó de ella, no queriendo pero lo hizo. Fue hasta la puerta y volteo a ver a su amiga, ella sonreía pero la alegría no llegaba hasta sus ojos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Quiso regresar a limpiarle los ojos pero todo lo que hizo es formar una mueca en forma de sonrisa y salió.

Pago su cuenta al tabernero y fue a la entrada del callejón Diagón, camino rápido sin fijarse en las personas que lo miraban.

Entro al banco y pidió hablar con el duende encargado de su bóveda.

— ¿Está seguro de lo que desea, señor Potter? — dijo el duende después de oír los deseos del mago.

— Si… — dijo Harry, — no quiero volver a este país…

— Hare todo lo que usted disponga, pero antes de hacerlo y si me permite hacerle una sugerencia… — el duende espero a que Harry le confirmara, — le diría que no es necesario que vacié su bóveda, usted puede hacer retiros desde cualquier banco mágico del mundo, además de oro y joyas, su familia dispone de tierras fuera de Londres…

— Griphook ¿me puede informar donde están?

— Si… una de ellas esta en América, en Estado Unidos, aquí tiene la dirección completa. Entonces ¿tomara usted mi consejo?

— Si…

Una vez arreglada la parte financiera y el destino para mudarse, se dirigió hacia la terminal mágica más cercana. Acto seguido, Harry salía de la terminal americana ubicada en Port Ángeles. Su destino: una cabaña de los Potter en la cercanía del pueblo de Forks.

El viaje al pueblo fue duro, los dos autobuses que tubo que tomar eran un poco viejos e incómodos; pero al mismo tiempo viajar resultó que era gratificante. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba actuando de acuerdo a sus sentimientos y necesidades y no a la acción de otros. Si bien es cierto extrañaba a su viejo director, Harry no podía evitar sentirse aliviado al saber que ya no podía interferir con su destino.

Dejar a Hermione y Ron no había sido tan difícil como lo había pensado. Ellos comprendieron que él necesitaba alejarse, aunque sentía tristeza por hacerlo, existía una gran parte de él que deseaba estar solo por un rato. Ser independiente, encontrarse a sí mismo y encontrar otra razón para vivir. Sabía que en algún momento de su amistad con ellos, él tenía que irse por un camino separado.

Todavía quedaban en él restos de su crianza con los Dursley. No es que su familia biológica lo haya maltratado físicamente, mucho, pero crecer sin afecto emocional o físico había afectado grandemente a su desarrollo personal. Aparte de su complejo de héroe, Harry en sí era una persona muy insegura y sin aprecio por su belleza tanto externa como interna, la guerra lo había marcado para siempre. Para él, el nombre de "Harry James Potter" ya no tenía valor alguno.

Por más de diez años había sido denigrado y tratado como un esclavo. Luego, por 7 años, usado como un arma. Es decir, en diecisiete años, Harry no había conocido el amor puro, afecto y reconocimiento valioso de las demás personas.

Aunque él tenía dos personas que le brindaban su amistad, una familia que lo veía como parte de ellos y era reconocido por el resto del mundo, había algo que le hacía falta. Algo que pensó que había encontrado primero con Chó y después con Ginny, pero que al final resultó que no fue así.

Volviendo al presente, el autobús ya estaba llegando a su destino. Distraído como iba, no se dio por enterado de las miradas curiosas que estaba recibiendo por parte de los otros pasajeros. Ausente, recogió su mochila de mano, el resto lo traía encogido en su bolsillo del pantalón, y comenzó a descender. El escenario que le dio la bienvenida lo enmudeció. Era hermoso, había vegetación verde por todos lados incluso en el tejado de las casas.

Las calles eran pequeñas y los locales alrededor exudaban aire hogareño. Al final de la plaza, se podía ver lo que parecía una panadería antigua con humo saliendo de su chimenea. El olor de pan amasado era increíble, se le hizo agua la boca.

Sin pensarlo mucho, caminó en dirección de la tienda. Una campanita anunció su entrada. La señora detrás del mostrador se mostró sorprendida al verlo, pero eso no le impidió regalarle una sonrisa bondadosa.

— _"No todos los días se tiene un cliente nuevo"_, — pensó ella antes de hablar, — buenas tardes, cariño. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— Buenas tardes — saludó Harry, — quería saber si tenía algo para comer. Acabo de llegar de un viaje largo y la comida no era muy buena… — sonrió avergonzadamente.

En realidad, no había probado bocadillo desde el día anterior.

— ¡Claro que tenemos comida! Acaban de salir los panecillos. ¿Cuántos quieres? También tengo sándwich, ¿te gustaría comer alguno?

— Un sándwich de atún, tomate, lechuga y mayonesa si fuese muy amable, por favor…

— Enseguida, corazón… — con esta frase, la señora desapareció por una puerta detrás del mostrador.

En el local había una gran chimenea en el centro de la pequeña sala. Sillas, mesas con manteles a cuadros y algunos sillones la rodeaban. Alrededor, las paredes estaban cubiertas por fotos de distintos tamaños con diferentes personas sonriendo y haciendo gestos a la cámara, por supuesto ninguno de ellos se movía, como debía ser.

En suma, el lugar era muy bonito y acogedor. Harry se acomodó en una mesa en la esquina del local, se había acostumbrado a colocarse en esa posición para tener una mejor visión y no recibir sorpresas por la espalda. La señora regresó de la cocina con una bandeja en las manos con lo que había ordenado, dejó sobre la mesa dos sándwiches y una taza con chocolate caliente, y se sentó frente a él.

— Por cierto me llamo Harry… Harry Potter…

— Mucho gusto Sr. Potter…

A Harry le agradó que no actuara como si el fuera una gran celebridad, como lo hacían todos los magos del viejo continente; le agradó sentirse normal.

— Yo soy María Santana…

— Mucho gusto Sra. Santana…

— Y bien, ¿que lo trae por este pueblo Sr Potter? Sino es indiscreción...

— Dígame Harry, por favor…

— Bien, y tu dime María…

Harry asintió y comenzó a comer, mientras María le contaba acerca del pueblo y de sus habitantes. Lo que más se comentaba en ese momento era sobre la hija del jefe de policía que se casaba en unos pocos meses.

Isabella Swan apenas tenía dieciocho años y todavía no terminaba la preparatoria. El rumor favorito de la gente decía que ella estaba embarazada de su novio, Edward Cullen. A María no le importaba mucho lo que se dijese al respecto. Más bien le divertía.

— Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, Harry…

— Vengo a vivir aquí… mis padres me dejaron una casa que está a pocos kilómetros fuera del pueblo, rodeada de árboles y vegetación.

— Te va a encantar el pueblo… Debes tener dinero ya que has hecho un viaje muy largo… — comentó María.

— No mucho, necesito encontrar trabajo lo más rápido posible…

— En la preparatoria del pueblo el entrenador Meyers está buscando un asistente… — le comentó.

— ¿Sí? ¿Usted cree que aceptarían entrevistarme? - esta sería la perfecta solución para pasar desapercibido en un pueblo lleno de muggles.

— No te preocupes, querido. Ven mañana lunes como a las 12 del día y yo te acompañaré a la preparatoria.

Un hombre uniformado entró al local y fue directo al mostrador.

— María, ¿Qué tal si me das un par de tus deliciosos panecillos?

— Claro que si Charlie, enseguida te los traigo… — dijo María entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

Harry terminó el último sándwich y bebió lo último del chocolate. Dejó dinero, más algo de propina y se levantó. También se acerco al mostrador y el hombre volteo a verlo.

— Gracias, señora María. Nos vemos mañana… — dijo Harry y se dispuso a salir.

— ¡Harry! — llamó ella.

— Harry que estaba abriendo la puerta, se dio vuelta.

— Toma estos panecillos, ya es muy tarde para comprar comida para esta noche…

— Gracias, - y con esto, partió.

— ¿Quién es él, Mari? — oyó Harry que preguntaba el hombre.

Ya en la calle, tomó un taxi y dio la dirección al conductor. El hombre se quedo en silencio un segundo pero no dijo nada. Después de media hora el taxi se detuvo frente a una vereda junto a la carretera.

— Perdone pero hasta aquí llego yo… se cuentan cosas horribles sobre esta parte de la carretera… — dijo el taxista con miedo.

— No hay problema… — dijo Harry, — aquí tiene… — le pagó al taxista y salió del vehículo.

Harry dio unos pasos y sintió inmediatamente una débil barrera mágica, por experiencia sabía que esa era la razón del miedo del hombre. Se adentró en el bosque, caminó unos minutos. La casa no era grande, pero tampoco pequeña. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Estaba rodeada de vegetación.

Era como si la casa fuera parte de la naturaleza. Acercándose más, sintió otra barrera de magia, pero esta era más fuerte. Acordándose de lo que le había dicho Griphook, pinchó su dedo índice y dejando caer tres gotas, recitó.

— Me llamo Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lilian Potter… como heredero de la antigua y honorable familia Potter ahora soy el guardián de los secretos y pido permiso para entrar…

Con esto último una luz brillante envolvió al mago, después de eso, Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La casa de antes ya no existía. En su lugar, una mansión hermosa, blanca, de arquitectura antigua le daba la bienvenida. Por fin, una nueva etapa en su vida comenzaba.


	2. Chapter 2 Trabajo

Gracias por sus comentarios. Tratare de subir el poximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible...

Saludos...

Atte: Orion Aqua.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- Trabajo.**

Tenía sueño, eso fue lo primero que pensó al salir de la casa. La noche anterior no había podido dormir, las pesadillas de la batalla y de Ginny lo asechaban, toda esa sangre y sufrimiento lo perseguían aún estando en el lugar más cómodo que jamás haya estado. Pensó en Hogwarts, su primer hogar y en Albus, el director que había admirado, querido y en algunas ocasiones odiado. Pero ahora que había muerto no tenia caso pensar en sus resentimientos hacia el hombre, él descansaba en paz dentro de su tumba blanca, que fue restaurada después que Voldemort la destruyera para conseguir la varita del anciano.

Desde la muerte del director el Ministerio, que no había cambiado mucho, le mandaba cartas y boletines a Harry. En algunas le pedían consejo y en otras le pedían que se uniera a la nueva administración, cosa que Harry rechazaba categóricamente, pero en fin, Harry ya no vivía en Inglaterra, por lo tanto esos temas ya no le preocupaban.

Sabía que le había dicho a la señora María que se iban a encontrar a las doce del día en la panadería, pero la comida había sido buena y aunque ya había tomando desayuno con las sobras de la noche anterior, la tentación de algo recién horneado lo llamaba.

Feliz porque comenzaba una vida nueva, y un poco nervioso porque nunca había ido a una entrevista de trabajo, salió de su casa. Como tenía tiempo y el clima no estaba en su contra, aprovechó de caminar para conocer el lugar. Horas de haber arribado a Forks, Harry no podía detener su fascinación por el lugar, ¡era todo tan puro! Por dondequiera que dirigiese la mirada se encontraba con verde vegetación, verde pasto, árboles verdes e incluso ¡casas verdes! Nunca había visto algo así, casas que, por la humedad, tuvieran musgo en sus techos.

Antes de lo esperado, se encontró con el aviso de la panadería. Al igual que ayer, humo salía de su chimenea, sólo de sentir el olor a pan recién horneado se le hizo agua la boca y, como un náufrago viendo agua después de mucho tiempo, entró. Detrás del mostrador María arreglaba los productos.

— ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estamos para la entrevista de hoy?

— Buenos días señora María. Bien, pero un poco nervioso.

— No te preocupes, cariño, el entrenador es un hombre que no le importa si has trabajo antes o no, lo que él quiere es a alguien que le ayude con las tareas porque la edad y el accidente, ¡pobre Roberto!, se me había olvidado. Ay, si ese hombre no ha tenido una vida fácil.

— Si no es indiscreción, ¿qué le pasó?

— ¡Oh!, no es indiscreto que preguntes, corazón. En realidad, todos ya lo saben y tu, por sobre todos los demás, si es que quieres trabajar con él, debes saberlo. El año pasado hubo una racha de ataques de osos a los habitantes de Forks. Al principio pensamos que era normal, porque ya sabes que en pueblos de cacería es habitual que ataquen a uno dos personas…

— Pero fueron más, ¿verdad?

- Muchos más. Fue terrible y lo peor de todo es que nunca encontraron al animal. Charlie Swan, el hombre que vino ayer cuando ya te ibas…

— ¡Ah! Si, el policía…

— Si, él es el jefe de la comisaria, ¿te acuerdas que te hablé de su hija ayer?

— ¿La muchacha que se va a casar?

— Sí, sí. Ella misma. Bueno, pobre Charlie, perdió a uno de sus mejores amigos en uno de esos ataques. No se sabe mucho, sólo que lo encontraron desangrado cerca de su trabajo. Lamentablemente, todo es especulación porque la policía nunca habló del tema y cada vez que le preguntaban al jefe Swan al respecto, él respondía lo mismo "se está investigando".

— ¿Desangrado? ¿Qué animal pudo hacer eso? — Harry no sabía qué pensar, el relato de la tragedia se asemejaba mucho al actuar de un vampiro y, si es que el número de víctimas era como decía la señora María, entonces eran más de uno y eso era problemático. No quería estar en un pueblo que fuera territorio de cacería y menos que tuviera presencia mágica.

— ¡Dios santo! Ya es la hora, vámonos…

Rápidamente, la mujer apagó las luces, bajó las cortinas y cambió el cartel de abierto a cerrado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry estaba dentro de un auto antiguo camino a la preparatoria.

— Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien - le aseguró amablemente, pero el mago no podía evitar pasarse rollos, qué pasaba si es que se olvidaba de hablar o si tartamudeaba y decía puras tonteras, de verdad estaba con miedo.

Enfrentar a Voldemort era relativamente fácil comparado con esto, porque por último ya conocía el modus operandi del señor oscuro, pero no sabía nada de Roberto Meyers, sólo que había tenido un accidente y que necesitaba un ayudante. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione cuando se la necesitaba? Ah, sí, descansando junto con Ron, pero nadie lo obligó a venir a Norteamérica, de hecho, nadie lo obligaba a trabajar, recordó amargadamente.

— Llegamos…

El primer pensamiento que le cruzó la mente fue que el colegio era chico, de hecho, no era muy bonito. Comparado con Hogwarts la preparatoria no tenía ninguna gracia. Para Harry, eran un grupo de casas amontonadas que se parecían a un establecimiento educacional por las letras que indicaban las entradas y por el letrero que decía "Preparatoria de Forks", pero aparte de eso, nada hacía pensar que eso era donde iba a trabajar. Sin embargo, al ver la vegetación que la rodeaba hizo que olvidara toda percepción negativa al respecto y lo convenció de que quizás no fuera una mala elección trabajar ahí.

— ¿Estás listo?... — preguntó la señora María.

— Eso espero… — dijo Harry.

— No te preocupes, querido. No te va a pasar nada. Mira, al frente está el edificio principal, ahí se encuentra la rectoría y toda el área administrativa incluyendo la sala de profesores. A tu izquierda, ¿ves ese edificio blanco con techo rojo? Bueno, ese es el gimnasio, por fuera no se ve mucho, pero una vez que entres te vas a dar cuenta de que está equipado con lo mejor que este pueblo puede comprar.

Harry asentía mientras María le explicaba el resto de las instalaciones. Con cada paso que daba hacia el gimnasio menos ansias sentía, poco a poco le iba perdiendo el miedo a algo que ya no era desconocido.

— Mira, llegamos…

En efecto, la placa con el nombre de Roberto Meyers sobresalía en la puerta café desteñida del lugar. Cautelosamente, Harry tocó. No porque ya no se sintiera incómodo significaba que estaba a gusto en el lugar.

Al tercer toque un hombre de mediana edad apareció en el umbral. No era lo que Harry esperaba. Cuando María había descrito al entrenador, Harry se había imaginado un hombre regordete y en edad avanzada, sin energías y medio gruñón, con más parecido al tío Vernon. Roberto Meyers era un hombre alto, musculoso y de al menos cincuenta años, sí se le veía cansado, pero no en el extremo que se le había dicho. Por su sonrisa abierta se traslucía un alma alegre y juvenil.

— ¡María, qué gusto de verte! Hace tiempo que he deseado pasar tu local, pero como ya sabes no he tenido mucho tiempo entre el hospital y mi esposa, si no fuera por el doctor Cullen no sé que hubiéramos hecho…

— Roberto, no te preocupes. ¿Ana está bien?

— Sí, mucho mejor, gracias a quien sea que está arriba, pero en fin… Así que este es Harry Potter, pasen, pasen que tenemos muchas cosas por conversar…

— Lamentablemente, voy a tener que dejarlos, tú sabes que no puedo tener la tienda cerrada por mucho tiempo…

Con una sonrisa, María salió no sin antes decir a Harry que pasara por la panadería después de la entrevista con Meyers.

— Ok. Veamos — dijo mientras revisaba los pocos papeles sobre su posible ayudante.

No es que fuera una persona que se guiara por cosas escritas sobre alguien, pero la falta de información sobre este joven era preocupante. Más que mal, si trabajaba junto a él lo iba a estar haciendo en un colegio lleno de niños, no quería tener a un posible psicópata por tener ayuda.

— Sé que no tengo muchos papeles que acrediten mis estudios, pero debe saber que es porque acabo de llegar de Inglaterra…

— Entiendo, pero debes comprender que necesito algún documento que respalde quién eres y a qué te dedicas, ¿cuándo podrán estar listos?

— Entre ésta y la próxima semana, lo que tarde el correo en traérmelos…

— Excelente. Ok, veamos. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— 19…

— Joven, con edad suficiente para estar en la universidad. ¿Tienes alguna experiencia previa entrenando gente? Porque, déjame decirte que este aunque no lo parezca, es un trabajo duro que requiere de paciencia y disciplina tanto del profesor como los estudiantes.

— A los quince les enseñé a un grupo de amigos que tenían entre 11 y 17 años… — dijo Harry, no muy seguro si es que bastaba con eso.

— Eso es impresionante y María me ha comentado mucho de ti ayer. Yo confío en ella, en su juicio, pero el tema de los papeles me produce conflicto. Sin embargo, no pierdo nada con dejarte a prueba esta semana... Bienvenido hijo, el trabajo es tuyo…

— Gracias, entrenador Meyers…

— Dime solo Roberto…

Meyers le mostró a Harry los camarines y el lugar donde se guardaban los implementos. También, le enseñó cómo funcionan las máquinas que él iba a utilizar en clases. Mientras paseaban, Meyers le iba recordando las reglas de los distintos deportes que se practicaban en la escuela y la importancia de entrenar por separado a los hombres de las mujeres, según Meyers _"el nivel de manoseo subía cuando estaban juntos"_. Pronto llegaron de vuelta a la oficina de Roberto.

— Te espero mañana a las ocho de la mañana... — dijo Roberto.

— Ok... a las ocho estaré aquí... con respecto al uniforme...

— A si... mañana te lo doy... tengo que pedirlo a la dirección...

— Entonces nos vemos mañana...

— Hasta mañana...

Harry salió de la oficina, se detuvo a observar a los alrededores. La oficina estaba aun lado del gimnasio, que era el edificio mas alejado del complejo, y el bosque rodeaba el edificio.

_— Aquí es un buen lugar para 'aparecerse' desde mi casa… —_ pensó Harry. — _Pero ahora voy con María para agradecerle..._

...— O —...

En la otra parte del colegio, cientos de estudiantes se lamentaban el que no fuera hora de almuerzo. Al parecer, todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo en impartir latosas horas sin contenido dinámico en clases que, de partida, no tenían quórum ni materiales suficientes para hacerlas entretenidas. Menos mal que en el último bloque (justo el de después de la colación) tenían los electivos, materias un poco más interesantes.

Desde que habían llegado esa mañana, Alice sabía que algo iba a cambiar, no sabía qué era, pero estaba segura que ella iba a estar involucrada. Hace algún tiempo atrás que la relación con Jasper se venía enfriando, ya no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo. Bella y Edward, Rosalie y Emmet, Carlisle y Esme, todos ellos cada día parecían estar más enamorados y unidos como pareja, no como Alice y Jasper que ya ni siquiera tenían sexo. Cuando lo conoció, Alice sabía que él no era su alma gemela, pero el futuro le mostraba una relación hermosa y fructífera, al parecer la buena cosecha ya se había terminado.


	3. Chapter 3 Decisión

Hola...

Lo prometido, aqui esta el tercer capítulo.

Como algunos lo notaron los primeros dos capítulos son creación de Slyther88, yo solo los modifique un poco. Asi que ahora me tardare un poco en subir los demas, pero tratare de que no sea mucho tiempo.

Saludos.

Atte: Orion Aqua.

PD: Los personajes aqui descritos no son mios, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.- Decisión.**

Alice tenía una hora libre antes del almuerzo. No quiso esperar a su hermano y a Bella en el pasillo. Así que salió del edificio y se sentó en una de las bancas que había afuera, de antemano sabía que no habría problema, pues todo el día estaría nublado. Comenzó a buscar en el futuro lo que la tenía preocupada; después de un momento de buscar en él, seguía sin saberlo. El futuro no quería mostrarle lo que ella deseaba ver.

La figura de un hombre le llamó su atención; un joven atravesaba el estacionamiento con paso rápido. Alice no lo había visto antes en el pueblo, de lo contrario lo habría reconocido de inmediato. Pero él tenía algo que lo hacia distinto a los demás, no era el negro de su pelo o las heridas que veía en su mano. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver rostros nuevos cada cierto tiempo cuando se mudaba de residencia con su familia, pero este humano no era como los demás, no por el hecho de que usaba lentes o que en el rostro de él se dibujara una sonrisa inusual. Él esperó a que pasara un taxi y Alice no le quitó la vista en todo momento.

— Me lleva a "María's coffee"… — dijo él subiendo al taxi.

El auto desapareció en la esquina cuando de repente Alice tuvo una visión.

_— o —  
Ella se veía dentro de lo que parecía ser un pequeño restaurante, no reconocía nada del lugar pero a la vez le daba la sensación de ya haber estado ahí. También tenía una sensación de ansiedad, como cuando conoció por primera vez a Jasper. Ella estaba en la barra, sentada de espaldas a la puerta, la campana de la entrada sonó avisando que alguien entraba, Alice giró para ver quien era…  
— o —_

La imagen se desvaneció en ese momento y fue reemplazada por otra muy distinta.

_— o —  
Bella y Edward esperaban cerca de la puerta del comedor. Bella alzaba la mano y gritaba su nombre…  
— o —_

Alice volteo a ver a su casi hermana antes que gritara. Edward estaba viéndola con expresión de duda.

— _No preguntes que yo tampoco lo se... —_ pensó ella. Él cambió su expresión y Alice sonrió, se levantó y fue a encontrarlos.

— Nunca voy a sorprenderte… — dijo Bella riendo.

— No, hermanita… nunca…

— Alice… — dijo Edward reprendiéndola. Alice solo se limitó a enseñarle la lengua.

Entraron todos al comedor, Edward fue a comprar el almuerzo y Bella rió por la ironía de Edward comprando comida que no probará; con la sonrisa de Bella en su rostro Alice recordó al joven e instantáneamente cubrió ese pensamiento con la imagen de un atardecer frente al mar. Edward se detuvo un segundo y continuó comprando.

...— O —...

Harry se bajo del taxi y entró al local de María. El jefe de policía estaba sentado a dos mesas de la entrada, e hizo un gesto como saludo en cuanto lo vio. Mientras Harry se sentaba frente a la barra.

— Buenos días… — saludó Harry.

— Buenos días… — contestó el hombre.

La señora María salió de la cocina.

— ¿Cómo te fue, hijo? — preguntó ella.

— Bien… ya tengo el empleo… — dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba en la barra.

— Ves… te lo dije…

— Si… pero ahora tengo que pedir unos documentos… ¿Cuál es la forma mas rápida para enviar una carta?

— ¿Por qué no intentas mandar un correo electrónico?

— Bueno, no soy muy aficionado a la tecnología…

— Pues deberías… en estos tiempos es indispensable… también puedes ir a la oficina postal y les dices que yo te envío, te aseguro que le darán prioridad a tu carta…

— Gracias, pero primero iré a casa para ver que papeles me faltan…

— Bien, pero antes tienes que comer algo… — la señora se metió a la cocina y salió con un plato de sopa y una cesta de pan.

— Mari… y ¿mi comida?… no tengo mucho tiempo… — dijo el jefe de policía.

— Ya voy Charlie…

La señora entró de nuevo a la cocina y salió con un bistec y un plato con ensalada.

— Aquí tienes… y cómete la verdura…

Harry no habló. Se dedicó a comer la sopa.

— ¿Cómo esta la sopa? — preguntó María.

— Muy buena… pensé que solo vendía pan…

— Bueno si, pero no me conformo con hornear; también cocino y muchos vienen mas por la comida que por pan… — La señora María entró a la cocina y desde ahí continuó, — déjame decirte que yo cocino muy bien, sino me crees… — salió con otro bistec que puso frente a Harry, — pregúntale a Charlie…

El hombre solo levantó la mano dándole la razón a la mujer, Harry sonrió.

...— O —...

En la preparatoria de Forks la hora del almuerzo terminó y para Alice le seguían una hora de Matemáticas y dos horas de Educación Física, aunque Alice no compartía la siguiente clase con su hermano, sabía que él estaría atento a sus pensamientos. Para cuando terminaron las clases ella continuaba bloqueando su mente.

Ese joven la había intrigado mas de lo que había pensado; ¿Por qué pensaba en él?, ¿Quién era? y ¿Qué hacia en la escuela?

El momento que Alice esperaba y no deseaba, se presento después de dejar a Bella en su casa, de camino a la mansión de los Cullen.

— ¿Qué fue lo de hace rato?... — preguntó Edward.

— ¿Qué cosa?... — contestó Alice fingiendo demencia.

— Sabes a que me refiero… lo de la hora del almuerzo…

— No, no se a que te refieres… — Alice volvió a pensar en la tranquila agua del mar.

— A eso… Estas bloqueando tus pensamientos… ¿Por qué?

— Estaba pensando en… Jasper… — mintió con convicción.

Edward supo que era una mentira pero no podía ver lo que ella pensaba, no mientras ella no quisiera; Alice se había vuelto muy buena en ocultar sus pensamientos. Edward no intentó forzar las barreras de su hermana, él sabía que ella le diría cuando estuviera lista para hablar. Alice tuvo otra visión en la que veía a su compañero esperándola en casa.

— Que bien que ya haya vuelto… — dijo Edward.

— Si… — dijo Alice pero no con el entusiasmo de antes.

— ¿Siguen los problemas? — preguntó Edward.

— Si… ya no se que hacer…

— Tienen que darse otra oportunidad… comiencen de nuevo… estar solo en esta vida no es nada bueno…

— ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? — dijo Alice algo molesta.

— Si… — contestó él.

Edward entendía su estado de ánimo, recordaba que antes de conocer a Bella, le molestaba cuando intentaban animarlo, es difícil ver que los demás a tu alrededor son felices mientras uno se hunde, así que no dijo nada más.

Llegaron a su casa y Jasper estaba en la entrada sonriendo abiertamente.

— Piensa en lo que te dije… — dijo Edward.

— Si… lo haré…— dijo ella y salió del auto.

Alice caminó hacia su novio y lo abrazó pero cuando él quiso besarla ella se negó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Tenemos que hablar… — dijo ella seria, — pero no aquí… vamos a la cabaña…

Alice se adelantó, rodeo y de un salto pasó el arroyo de detrás la casa, siguió el sendero hasta que encontraron una pequeña casa, una cabaña en plena reconstrucción.

— Aun no comprendo por que Esme y tú decidieron que estuviera tan retirada de la casa… — dijo Jasper mirando el edificio.

— Ya te lo había dicho… queremos que tengan privacidad…

— Si… pero está casi en el límite de nuestro territorio… eso no me agrada… estamos muy cerca de _"ellos"_… — Jasper dijo la ultima frase con algo de resentimiento.

— Ni tanto… recuerda que entre nuestro territorio y el de _"ellos"_ hay una propiedad de otros dueños... pero no vinimos para hablar de eso… de toda nuestra familia tú eres el que mas me conoce… desde que te conocí te dije todo… no he tenido secretos contigo y siempre me has apoyado…

— No tienes que decirlo… lo nuestro ha llegado a su final… — concluyó él. Alice lo miró.

— No… lo que quiero decir es que quiero intentarlo de nuevo… no quiero que esto termine así.

— ¿Estás segura? Recuerdo que me dijiste que esto acabaría...

— Me acuerdo muy bien lo que te dije cuando te vi en el restaurante... y lo que veo no siempre se cumple… el futuro siempre cambia…

— Todo depende de las decisiones de los demás…

— Lo he pensado mucho desde que te fuiste a Alaska… Está es mi decisión… quiero que esto no acabe… solo dame un poco de tiempo…

Jasper lo pensó por un momento.

— Está bien… te daré lo que pides... recuerda que yo te amo y te seguiré amando aún que ya no estemos juntos... vamos, tenemos que hablar con los demás...

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó ella.

— Es mejor que lo hablemos en presencia de la familia completa… tenemos que tomar decisiones…

Jasper le ofreció la mano a Alice y ambos regresaron a la casa.

...— O —...

Harry pasó la barrera mágica y la que desde lejos parecía ser una cabaña vieja se convirtió de nuevo en una mansión. En cuanto se acercó a la puerta principal esta se abrió de par en par; Harry se quedo de pie en la entrada viendo con sorpresa el cambio en el interior, todo estaba reluciente y el polvo había desaparecido. Harry no había limpiado la noche anterior, ni hizo algún hechizo de auto limpieza.

Pasó por la sala mirando en todas direcciones, ¿quien podría pasar las protecciones de la casa que no fuera un Potter? Harry no tenía parientes vivos.

Tenía su barita en la mano, lista para hechizar a cualquiera que saliera e intentara sorprenderlo. Provino un ruido de la cocina, se fue acercando lentamente para que sus zapatos no hicieran ruido en el piso de linóleo. Abrió la puerta y apuntó con la barita.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — dijo él.

Se oyeron trastes caer al suelo y unos pasos rápidos. Quien quiera que fuese se escondía perfectamente detrás de la pequeña mesa, debía ser muy pequeño para lograrlo. Después de procesarlo unos segundos lo recordó. Sí existían criaturas capaces de pasar las barreras mágicas de las casas, elfos domésticos. Pero el que le vino a la mente, había muerto a manos de Bellatrix, así que pensó en otro que conocía bien.

— ¿Kreacher?

— No, señor… — dijo una voz más aguda que la de su viejo elfo domestico. Le recordó a cierta elfina que había conocido, — Winky no es Kreacher… Winky es otra elfo, señor…

— ¿Winky? ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo Harry sorprendido. Con un crack Kreacher apareció a un lado de Winky, — ella vino conmigo, señor…

— Explíquenme, por favor, ¿Por qué vinieron a esta casa? — Harry moduló su voz para que no pareciera un regaño. Al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la mesa. Winky regreso a su tarea, ella comenzó a recoger los trastes que se le habían caído.

— Después de que usted se marchó con sus amigos para ir al ministerio, Kreacher hizo una deliciosa cena, señor. Pero usted no volvió y Kreacher lo esperó durante días, meses. Hasta que Dobby, — Kreacher dijo el nombre con gran respeto y admiración, — amigo de usted, se apareció y me dijo que fuéramos al castillo de Hogwarts, que usted así lo deseaba… señor. Al principio no le creí, pues usted le dijo a Kreacher que se quedara en casa, pero días después Dobby convenció a Kreacher.

— Si, eso deseaba pero no pude comunicarme para decírtelo… — Harry recordó que en una ocasión, mientras buscaba los Horrocruxes, comentó con Hermione que deseaba habérselo dicho a Kreacher.

— Dobby le dijo a Kreacher que usted así lo deseaba… señor…

— Entonces estuviste trabajando en Hogwarts… — concluyo Harry.

— Si, señor… pero meses después Dobby… — Kreacher se detuvo para limpiarse las lagrimas.

— El señor Dobby… — comenzó Winky, — ofreció su vida para ayudarlo… supimos lo que usted hizo, señor… el respeto que usted le mostró a Dobby, a aun elfo doméstico… — Winky comenzó a llorar también.

— Cuando Kreacher supo que usted estaba aquí, señor… — dijo Kreacher algo repuesto, — Kreacher decidió venir…

— Pero, ¿como lo supiste?…

— Por que usted es mi amo, señor… un elfo doméstico siempre sabe donde vive su amo… señor…

— Discúlpame pero no entiendo… si sabias donde estaba, por que no fuiste a la casa de Bill cuando… — Harry recordó el funeral de Dobby y se quedo en silencio.

— Pero Kreacher sabía que esa no era su casa, señor… — contestó Kreacher.

— Solo puedes aparecerte en el que yo considero mi hogar…

— Si... señor…

— Y ¿Winky?

— Para Winky es un honor servirle, señor… seria feliz si usted permite que me quede… — dijo la elfina haciendo una reverencia.

— No por favor... no hagas eso... — dijo Harry al verla.

— ¡Winky! — La reprendió Kreacher, — al señor no le gusta que le hagan reverencias... ¿Verdad, Señor?

— Si, no me gusta, así que si te vas a quedar te pediría que no lo vuelvas a hacer... — dijo Harry en tono serio.

— Gracias, — habló Winky, — Winky le agradece que le permita servirle... señor... y Winky le promete que no lo volverá a hacer... señor...

* * *

Fin del capítulo

¿Que tal este capítulo?

Que no les extrañe la forma de hablar de los elfos domésticos, estuve investigando y ellos siempre hablan de sí mismos como en tercera persona.

Comenten, por favor.

Nos leeremos pronto.

Orion Aqua.


	4. Chapter 4 Encuentros

**Capítulo 4.- Encuentros.**

El comedor de los Cullen solo se usaba para reunirse a platicar y para resolver sus problemas. Alice y Jasper entraron a la casa, los demás ya los esperaban ahí.

— Ya que estamos todos, ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirnos?… — dijo Carlisle.

— Ahora que estuvimos en Denaly, oímos un rumor relacionado con Los Vulturi… — dijo Jasper.

— Hay rumores de que ellos están reclutando nuevos miembros… — dijo Rose.

— Pero no sabemos si eso es cierto y para que lo hacen… regresamos por que queríamos saber si Alice vio algo… — habló Emmet.

Todos voltearon a verla. Alice cerró los ojos para concentrarse, vio unas imágenes borrosas y poco definidas. Ella se esforzó para ver mas claramente pero no logró nada. Hizo un gesto de molestia.

— Nada… si están haciendo algo… no puedo verlo…

— Puede que estén haciendo lo mismo que hizo Victoria… — dijo Edward, — ellos nos conocen muy bien…

Todos recordaban lo que esa vampira había tratado de hacer. No tomando decisiones concretas y actuando por medio de un tercero, así evitó que Alice pudiera ver lo que ella planeaba. Pero los Vulturi eran más viejos y más sabios, así que su plan seria más difícil de descifrar.

Alice vio con claridad lo que Jasper diría pues él estaba decidido.

— Si lo tienes que hacer... yo iré contigo... — dijo ella mirándolo.

— No… es muy arriesgado que tú vayas… — le contestó Jasper.

De todos los demás solo Edward entendía la conversación de sus hermanos.

— Pueden explicarnos, por favor… — dijo Emmet irritado.

— Jasper esta planeando ir solo a investigar… — explico Edward.

Alice continuaba mirando a su novio, tratando de ver si cambiaba algo, aun que ella estaba decidida a ir con él, seguía viendo en el futuro que se iba solo; esto la desconcertó. Al parecer ese futuro no dependía de su decisión.

— Alice, tiene razón… — dijo Carlisle, — no puedes ir solo…

— Pero soy el que está más capacitado…

— Hijo, ninguno de nosotros estará tranquilo… — dijo Esme con voz suave.

— Yo voy contigo… — dijo Alice de nuevo y miró en el futuro, en esta ocasión, el futuro había cambiado; ella vio que él no iría solo, pero tampoco seria ella quien lo acompañara.

— Ni tú ni Edward pueden acompañarme... — dijo Jasper, — según lo que nos dijeron antes, Aro se interesó mucho en ustedes dos... y ¿si ellos intentaran hacerles algo? Es muy peligroso que ustedes vayan. Sabemos que no harán nada estando en otro país, para no llamar la atención... pero estando en su territorio no sabemos que puedan hacer...

— Alice, Jasper tiene razón... pero también no estoy de acuerdo en que vaya solo... — dijo Carlisle.

...— O —...

Harry salió de un cuarto con la mochila en mano y fue directo a la sala.

— Señor... — habló Kreacher, — ya esta lista la recamara principal...

— Gracias… Kreacher… realmente no dormí bien en la cama que esta en el cuarto de visita, tengo que comprar algunos muebles…

Harry hizo un gesto al pensar que tenia que ir al pueblo y comprar, pero también tenia que ir a cambiar algunas monedas de oro por dólares. El dinero se le había acabado.

— Kreacher se puede encargar de eso… señor… Kreacher puede ir al callejón Diagon y comprar lo que necesite… si usted no quiere ir…

— Eso estaría bien… pero también tengo que ir a hacer otras cosas… será en otro momento… ahora tengo que enviar una carta…

Entraron al comedor, Harry saco papel y pluma, y comenzó a escribir. Kreacher se retiró.

— o —_  
Querida Hermione._

_Sé que prometí que escribiría pronto, pero desde lo que pasó con Ginny quise alejarme de todo. Aun no lo he superado y creo que nunca podre hacerlo; todavía tengo pesadillas que me mantienen la mayoría de las noches despierto._

_Por lo demás estoy bien; ya me instalé en mi nueva casa. El lugar esta muy bien, aunque la casa es un poco grande para mi solo. Bueno, no estoy tan solo, Kreacher y Winky me hacen compañía. Sí, Kreacher se apareció por aquí, dijo que me serviría y Winky decidió unírsele. Según ella es un honor que trabaje para mí, aunque yo no tengo esa impresión. Lo que hice por Dobby no fue más que un gesto de respeto a un amigo caído. No quise decirles que no, tenerlos aquí me hará bien._

_No he explorado la propiedad completa yo creo que es algo extensa. El pueblo esta algo cerca, como a dos Km de aquí; lo suficiente para tener privacidad si deseo hacer magia, aun que no lo he intentado aún._

_Desearía que vinieras y pases unos días, deseo platicar contigo, pero temo que Ron siga sin desear verme por un tiempo más, y le doy la razón. Después de todo fui yo el que provocó todo desde un principio. Ya estoy pagando el precio de ese error._

_Como sea, te escribo para preguntarte algo. ¿Sabes que tengo que hacer para tramitar unos documentos Muggle? Ya sabes, certificados de estudio y todas esas cosas. Todos mis documentos que tenía se quemaron cuando destruyeron la casa de mis tíos, y los únicos que tengo son de Hogwarts; no creo que esos me sean de mucha ayuda. Los necesito por que pedí empleo y me los piden. Te agradecería mucho si me ayudas con eso._

_Espero tu respuesta y deseo que estés bien. Si quieres pregúntale al Sr. Weasley, el puede averiguar en el ministerio._

_Besos.  
Harry._  
— o —

En cuanto terminó, guardó la carta en un sobre y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder mandarla por correo y esperar días a que llegara a su destino, y otro tiempo igual para recibir la contestación. Este pensamiento amargó a Harry.

_"¿Si no está en su casa?"_ pensó él_. "Quizá esta en casa de los Weasley."_ Harry sabía el nombre del pueblo cercano a esa casa, pero cuando estuvo ahí nunca vio que recibieran correo Muggle, y nunca había preguntado. Se le cruzo la idea de escribirle a los Weasley y la desechó inmediatamente, ¿que les diría?, ¿_"Lamento que su hija haya muerto por mí."?_ Suficiente culpa sentía por si mismo como para cargar con la de los demás.

— Señor... — habló Kreacher detrás de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Desea algo en especial para cenar esta noche?

— No en realidad, lo que sea esta bien... de todos modos no hay mucho de donde preparar... no he comprado la despensa...

Harry guardo silencio mientras recordaba que una vez había enviado a su elfo doméstico a espiar a Mundungus Fletcher...

— Kreacher… ¿recuerdas a Hermione Granger?

— Si, señor… como olvidar a su amiga, la que ayudó a destruir al señor tenebroso…

— Bien… necesito que le lleves esta carta… búscala en la casa Weasley… pero no dejes que nadie te vea… se la das y esperas la respuesta… — Harry hablo con voz baja.

Le entregó la carta al elfo y con un crack desapareció. La tarde pasaba lento, o eso pensaba Harry, así que fue hacia el pequeño estudio de la casa para buscar en la biblioteca algo para leer. Había varios títulos, uno de los libros le llamó la atención. "_Vampiros. Conócelos y Defiéndete de ellos"_ era el titulo del mismo, estaba por tomarlo cuando vio otro que le pareció más interesante, tenia el emblema del colegio Howarts y de titulo_ "Generación 1971 - 1978"_, tomó el libro y salió al patio.

Buscando algo de información sobre sus padres se la pasó leyendo. Dentro de el vio que el apellido Grangers estaba en uno de los alumnos, lo que le hizo recordar a su amiga y la carta. "_No he explorado la propiedad completa yo creo que es algo extensa." _Recordó Harry. Cerró el libro y comenzó a caminar.

...— O —...

— Me gusta esta forma de "volver a comenzar" — dijo Jasper. Él y Alice estaban abrazados y desnudos debajo de las sabanas, — cuando regrese continuaremos con nuestra reconciliación… — continuo y salió de la cama para vestirse.

Alice continuaba callada, tratando de ver algo en el futuro. Jasper regresó ya cambiado y listo para partir. Vio a su novia acostada con el seño fruncido, ella emanaba angustia.

— Ya se que no te gusta la idea pero no quiero que tu te arriesgues…

— Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento…

— Lo he notado… pero no te preocupes, después de todo no voy solo…

— Si, Rose y Emmet van contigo… — dijo ella algo molesta pero resignada.

Jasper le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Vamos, que los demás nos estarán esperando…

Alice se levantó para vestirse. Salieron del cuarto tomados de la mano y se unieron a la familia en la sala. Edward sonreía pero nadie hacia caso de eso, estaban tan acostumbrados a él que podría estar riendo sobre cualquier cosa. Volteo a ver a Alice y acentuó más la sonrisa. _"No hables,"_ pensó ella.

— Saben lo que tienen que hacer… — dijo Carlisle, — y avísenos si sucede algo…

Los tres hermanos (Jasper, Emmet y Rose) salieron de la casa y corrieron en dirección del límite de su territorio. Se dirigían hacia la playa de LaPush, ese era el mejor punto para comenzar a nadar. No querían ir por aire, pensaban que los Vulturi los vigilarían; que sus nombres aparecieran en un viaje hacia Italia traería sospechas.

— ¿Seguro que Carlisle les avisará que entraremos a su territorio? — pregunto Emmet a Jasper mientras corrían.

— Si… me dijo que les hablaría en cuanto salimos de la casa…

Pasaron por la cabaña que construían para Edward y Bella y continuaron hacia el norte; a un kilometro de la casa estaba el límite del territorio Cullen. Pasaron el umbral y el ambiente cambió un poco, la atmósfera se sentía pesada y un olor particular emanaba de algún lugar cercano, sin pensarlo Rose caminó guiada por aquel aroma. Aquello era una mescla de olor a humano y algo mas. Emmet no supo describir lo que olía, miró a su hermano para que le dijera que era pero en cuanto lo vio, él alzó los hombros, para Jasper también era desconocido. Los tres caminaron hasta que dieron con un sendero cercano a la carretera, lo siguieron unos cuantos metros y al final de este había una pequeña choza abandonada. Un pequeño muro se alzaba alrededor de la casa, a un lado de la entrada había un letrero que recitaba "Propiedad Privada, Prohibido el paso." Se quedaron un momento, el aroma los invitaba a entrar a la casa pero había "algo" que se los impedía.

— ¿Saben que? — habló Jasper después de unos segundos. —Es mejor que nos apuremos si queremos llegar a la playa antes de que anochezca… no se si el tratado de paz aplique también en la noche…

— Si… — habló Emmet, — vamos…

Tomó la mano de Rose y siguieron corriendo.

...— O —...

Harry regresaba de su caminata cuando vio que Winky se acercaba corriendo.

— Señor… — dijo con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Hay intrusos… señor… han pasado la primera barrera mágica…

— ¿Dónde están?

— En el sendero y se acercan… señor… tengo un mal presentimiento…

— "_¿Que debemos hacer?"_ se preguntó Harry. Siempre era Hermione la que se encargaba de las barreras mágicas cuando estuvieron de viaje y en casa de los Weasley nunca se preocupó por los intrusos.

— ¿Son magos? — preguntó él, aun que la pregunta le sonó algo estúpida. ¿Quién mas podría pasar las barreras?

— No… señor…no lo son… pero tampoco son humanos…

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — otra pregunta estúpida.

— Por que la primera barrera repele a los humanos…

— ¿Qué hay que hacer? Winky…

— Tenemos que reforzar la segunda barrera… señor…

Llegaron al muro que rodeaba el patio. Harry señaló con su barita hacia el camino y lanzó un hechizo. — _"Muffliato"_… — dijo él y el hechizo golpeo una barrera invisible y se adhirió a ella. Volteo a ver a Winky.

— Eso es para que no nos oigan… ¿y ahora?

— Winky le puede decir lo que tiene que hacer… señor… pero usted debe hacer la magia para que funcione… señor… ahora, apunte con su barita a la base del muro…

Harry siguió las instrucciones de la elfa, repitiendo palabras que no había oído antes. Harry sintió como fluía la magia de él hacia la tierra por medio de su barita, seguramente esta era magia defensiva de mayor nivel que no había usado. En este momento Harry se arrepintió de no terminar sus estudios.

Tres figuras se acercaron rápidamente y se detuvieron a unos metros del muro. Harry seguía recitando las palabras que le dijo Winky, cuando esta dio un pequeño grito de susto. Harry volteo a verla y luego vio a las figuras, dos hombres y una mujer, a simple vista parecían humanos; pero con una belleza inhumana. Harry recordó que ya había visto antes esa palidez. Winky se acercó más a Harry.

— Descuida… — le dijo él sin dejar de mirarlos, — no pueden vernos ni oírnos… los hechizos están funcionando bien…

— Señor… continúe recitándolos… el escudo se puede venir abajo…

Harry volvió a repetir todos los sortilegios; cuando terminó se sentía cansado. Se quedó de pie mirando a aquellos extraños.

— Ya se que son… — le dijo a Winky, — son vampiros… — Winky soltó un grito ahogado.

Harry recordó que hace años, en la de la fiesta de navidad del profesor Slughorn, había conocido a un vampiro alto y pálido.

— Pero estos un poco son diferentes… sobre todos sus ojos… no recuerdo que los ojos de Sanguini fueran color marrón…

El más joven de los tres pareció decirle algo al más fornido, este movió la cabeza afirmativamente y tomo la mano de la mujer; los tres desaparecieron. Harry se sentó en el suelo, agotado por el exceso de magia que usó.

— ¿Esta bien, señor? — dijo Winky, ella continuaba nerviosa.

— Si… es solo que no había usado tanta magia desde… — Harry se levanto despacio.

— Señor…

— ¿Si?

— Los intrusos ya salieron de la propiedad…

— Que bien… ahora vamos adentro…

— ¿Desea algo para reponer fuerzas?

— Me gustaría un poco de jugo de calabaza…

Winky corrió a preparar la bebida. Harry entro a la sala y se acomodo en el sillón más grande. Winky regreso de la cocina con una charola en las manos, la coloco en la mesita de centro, sirvió un baso y se lo ofreció a Harry.

— ¿Desea algo para cenar?

Harry no se había dado cuenta que tenia hambre hasta que Winky le menciono la comida.

— Lo que sea esta bien…

Winky sorprendió a su amo con un banquete como los que servían en Hogwarts. Después de cenar Harry se quedo en la sala, pensando en los tres vampiros que había visto. Esto era extraño, vampiros rondando en el busque de esa ciudad y de día, _"¿habría mas por ahí? ¿Solo estarían de paso?_" Al final decidió que era un encuentro casual y se fue a dormir.

...— O —...

Jasper, Emmet y Rose estaban por llegar a la playa cuando varios lobos, del tamaño de hombres, les taparon el paso.

— Tenemos su permiso para pasar… — dijo Jasper.

De detrás de los arboles salió un joven vestido solo con unos pantalones cortos.

— Si… — dijo Jacob, — tienen permiso de pasar por nuestra tierra, pero eso no quiere decir que no los vigilemos…

Jasper no hablo, aun que no le gustaba la idea, una pelea en este momento no estaba en los planes. Hizo un gesto aceptando. Jacob se transformo y adelanto el paso, Jasper y sus hermanos lo siguieron, los demás lobos les seguían el paso a los costados. Si no fuera por que era molesto les hubiera resultado cómico a los Cullen, que una manada de lobos los cuidara.

Llegaron hasta la playa y los Cullen saltaron a agua sin detenerse. Continuaron nadando hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte.


	5. Chapter 5 Sueños

Hola... Disculpen la tardanza pero no me habia dado el tiempo para escribir...

Gracias por sus comentarios y prometo actualizar mas seguido...

espero les guste...

Atte: Orion Aqua

PD: Todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro... que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Capítulo 5.- Sueños.**

Harry tuvo una noche larga.

— o —  
_Harry estaba en medio de la multitud, todos gritaban y saludaban a Ginny. El estaba frente a ella, y sin pensarlo ni un segundo le dio un beso, Harry estaba consiente de que era un sueño pero aun así se permitió disfrutarlo.  
Esa imagen se desvaneció para dar lugar a otra; apareció en el cuarto de Ginny, ella estaba de pie frente a él.  
Quería darte algo que te ayudara a que me recuerdes en todo momento… — dijo ella.  
Ella dio unos pasos y rodeándole la cintura le dio un tierno beso. Harry reaccionó dos segundos después y le devolvió el gesto, el segundo beso fue más profundo y placentero.  
Alguien detrás de ellos se aclaró la garganta, Harry se separó de Ginny y giró la cabeza para ver quién era. Vio la cara de su amigo Ron que los miraba con desagrado…_  
— o —

Harry despertó en la oscuridad, aun tenia el recuerdo de los labios de Ginny. Sintió sed o algo parecido, se levantó y fue directo a la cocina. Abrió la puerta y la luz se encendió, Winky salió de una puerta de la alacena.

— Señor… ¿desea que le prepare de comer?

— No… solo vine por agua… — dijo Harry.

Winky corrió y tomó un vaso, lo llenó y fue corriendo con Harry.

— Aquí tiene… señor… — dijo ella ofreciéndole el vaso.

— Gracias Winky…

Harry se tomo el agua y le regresó el vaso.

— ¿Quiere más agua?... ¿señor?…

— No, gracias…

Winky recibió el vaso y Harry regresó a la cama y se recostó esperando volver a esos momentos con Ginny. Pero esta vez el sueño no fue tan placentero como el anterior.

— o —  
_Después de la caída de Voldemort Harry y sus amigos se reunieron en la casa de los Weasley para descansar y darle sepultura a los que fallecieron. Harry, libre ya de la obligación que lo mantenía lejos de los que él amaba, sintió que era tiempo de volver a una vida "normal", si alguna vez tuvo una. Después del funeral de Fred, Harry estaba en la casa de los Weasley, acompañando a la familia. Pasaron varios días, y Harry no tuvo ocasión una sola para estar a solas con Ginny, cada vez que intentaba acercarse ella lo evitaba o alguien le hablaba._

_Ginny se comportaba de forma extraña, Harry lo atribuía a la reciente pérdida familiar, pero aun así, su actitud le inquietaba. Un mes después de los funerales Harry decidió que era momento de hablar con su ex novia. Una mañana estaban todos en el comedor desayunando, Harry por momentos le dedicaba miradas a Ginny, y en una de esas ella volteo a verlo._

_Él le hizo una seña para salir de la casa, se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta, Ginny iba detrás de él. Ron los miraba algo molesto pero Hermione le tomó la mano y lo reprendió en silencio. Harry le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a su amiga y salió por la puerta._

_En el jardín, Harry convocó una escoba, le ofreció montarla y ambos fueron a un lugar apartado. Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero Ginny se adelantó._

— _Antes de que hables déjame decirte que ahora soy yo la que no quiere regresar contigo… — dijo ella enojada, — ahora soy yo la que quiere irse de viaje y tener aventuras… fuiste tú el que me enseñó a pelear… me preparaste para lo peor y después me dejaste aquí, en casa… según tú para protegerme… pero, ¿Por qué no me preguntaste lo que yo quería? ¿Por qué no me dejaste estar a tu lado?... muchos días pasé sufriendo, pensando en que te podían lastimar y hasta matar… con el tiempo se me acabaron las lágrimas, y llegué a odiarte por dejarme atrás…_

_Harry permaneció en silencio, ella tenía razón en todo lo que decía._

—_ Perdóname… — fue lo único que pudo decir._

— _Ya no necesito de ti… es más, no necesito que me pidas perdón… te doy las gracias por entrenarme… y gracias por ayudarme a salir de la casa… salir yo sola hubiera sido mas difícil…_

— _¿Por qué dices eso?_

— _He tratado de alejarme de la casa desde hace días pero siempre había "alguien" viéndome._

— _Si lo dices por mí…_

— _Si… no dejabas de mirarme… ya no soportaba mas… me largo de este lugar tan deprimente…_

— _No hables así… — dijo Harry algo molesto, — esta es tu casa y no hace mucho que murió tu hermano Fred…_

— _Él murió por que fue débil… demasiado como para dejarse matar…_

— _Calla… — dijo Harry al borde de las lágrimas._

— _Este es el adiós… — dijo ella y metió la mano en su bolsillo, — espero no volverte a ver nunca…_

_Harry estaba pasmado, inmóvil por la sorpresa. Ginny sacó un cepillo de dientes desgastado, ella lo tocó con la punta de su barita y este comenzó a brillar, y desapareció junto con su portadora. Harry reaccionó tarde, corrió hacia ella y dio un brinco trató de alcanzarla pero calló al suelo donde ella había estado de pie. Se quedó ahí tendido sobre el suelo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir._  
— o —

Era temprano, todavía no salía el sol por el horizonte. Harry ya no podía dormir así que decidió levantarse y comenzar con una rutina de ejercicio en la habitación. Saco su varita y con unos movimientos hizo aparecer unas mancuernillas y tobilleras.

Ya que el sol apareció, decidió salir a dar unas vueltas. Recorrió el mismo camino que antes.

_¿Que estará haciendo? ¿Ya habrá leído la carta?,_ tal vez Kreacher no ha tenido ocasión para entregársela…— se preguntó él mientras corría.

Dio varias vueltas y regresó a la casa, subió a su cuarto y fue al baño para asearse.

Se vistió y bajó para desayunar.

— Buenos días… señor… — saludó Winky.

— Buenos días… ¿Hay algo de comer? — dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Winky colocó un plato de sopa frente a él y un plato con pan. Luego le llevó otro platillo como los de Hogwarts. Harry terminó muy satisfecho.

...— O —...

Para Alice también fue una noche larga. Desde que Jasper dejó la casa, ella permaneció vigilándolo. Viendo el futuro próximo conforme a las decisiones de su novio. Carlisle les dijo que comenzaran el viaje desde una playa de la reserva, pues esa era la mejor ruta.

Alice sabía que debido a los Quileutes no podría ver a sus hermanos mientras estuvieran en su territorio, pero algo sucedió, algo que ella no esperaba. Perdió de vista a Jasper y sus hermanos en cuanto salieran del territorio Cullen y entraron a la propiedad abandonada. Después de unos minutos Jasper, Rose y Emmet reaparecieron, cuando ya estaban lejos de la costa.

En la madrugada Alice bajo a la sala claramente preocupada.

¿Que tienes hija? — preguntó Carlisle en cuanto ella entró.

— Estoy pensando…

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Qué has visto?

— Llegaron a una isla y se quedaran ahí hasta que pase un Ferry lleno de pasajeros holandeses…

— Y ¿por eso te preocupas? — Edward entró a la sala y Alice le bastó un segundo para ver lo que el quería.

— No hay problema… el sol no saldrá hasta el sábado… y, no era eso a lo que me refería…

— ¿Qué es hija?

— Mi don está fallando de nuevo… y no se por que sea… eso es lo que me preocupa…

— ¿Habrá alguien más que quiera vengar a Victoria? — se preguntó Carlisle.

— No… — dijo Edward, — el único que más o menos soportaba su compañía era Laurent… y los lobos se encargaron de él…

Carlisle saco su teléfono y marcó un número con rapidez. Le explicaron a Jasper lo que le pasaba a Alice. Por su parte ella se dedicó a ver lo que pasaría con su prometido y hermanos. Con cada cosa que Carlisle le decía a este, su ruta para llegar a Volterra cambiaba. El sol salió y los tres Cullen seguían hablando, Esme entró a la sala.

— Hijos, tienen que ir a la escuela… acuérdense que van a pasar por Bella…

Edward y Alice, no muy contentos por no solucionar su problema, salieron de la casa Cullen exactamente 30 minutos antes de las 8 de la mañana y llegaron a la casa de Bella cinco minutos después de haber salido, ella los esperaba fuera.

Alice rio por la vestimenta de su futura hermana, no tenia nada de atractivo el grueso suéter de color caqui que llevaba Bella; Alice comenzó a imaginar todas las compras que tendría que hacer. Tenia que comprar algo que resaltara más su belleza femenina. Y en ese momento le llego otra visión.

Ella y Rose estaban en una boutique de lencería, admirando algunas prendas de encaje de varios colores; y llamó su atención una de color negro. Rió por lo bajo cuando colocó el rostro de Bella sobre el maniquí…

— Alice… — dijo Edward.

— "_No te quejes…"_ — pensó ella, — _"sé que te va a gustar cuando…"_

— ¡Alice! Por favor… — esta vez la voz de Edward era más enérgica.

Ella solo se limitó a sacar su lengua.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Bella estaba interesada en la conversación en silencio de Edward y Alice.

— Nada… — la tranquilizó Edward, — es solo que mi 'hermanita' se deja llevar por lo que ve…

Alice repitió el gesto.

— Alice… cuéntame lo que viste… — exigió Bella.

— Ya llegamos, Bella… llegaremos tarde a las clases…

— Pero llegamos temprano, antes de que suene la alarma… — se quejó Bella.

— Es mejor que me valla… necesito hacer unas cosas… los veo en clases…

Alice tuvo que salir del auto en, lo que ella consideraba, cámara lenta pues había más estudiantes en el estacionamiento.

...— O —...

Harry salió del límite de su propiedad, fuera del escudo mágico protector y cerca de la carretera. Se aseguró de que no pasara ningún carro y cerro los ojos. Se concentró en el lugar al que quería llegar y giró sobre sí mismo, ya se había acostumbrado al gancho imaginario que lo jalaba del ombligo y a la sensación de pasar por un tubo muy delgado, aprendió a contener la respiración la media fracción de segundo que duraba la aparición.

Apareció a unos metros del gimnasio dentro del bosque, esperó unos segundos y caminó hacia la oficina del entrenador Meyers, listo para su primer día de trabajo.

— Buenos días… — saludó Harry en cuanto entró.

— Buenos días muchacho… espera un momento…

El entrenador saco una camiseta de un cajón.

— Por ahora vas a usar el uniforme escolar… en la dirección no tenían otro…

— No hay problema…

— Y me vas a ayudar con el equipo… me refiero a poner la red y sacar los balones…

— Bien… — dijo Harry mientras se ponia el uniforme.

— Las clases comienzan en 20 minutos, puedes sacar la red y los balones de voleibol… están en la bodega adentro del gimnasio… — Harry salía de la oficina cuando el entrenador volvió a hablar, — Harry… un favor antes de eso… ¿puedes traerme un café del comedor?

...— O —...

En la cafetería había pocos alumnos, Alice esperaba en la "mesa Cullen", esperaba a que dieran inicio las clases y mientras 'veía' los pasos de Jasper, preocupada por no saber que encontrarán. La visión le llego un minuto antes de que sucediera.

Ángela Weber entra con prisa y va directo a comprar un sándwich y un jugo para desayunar…

Desde que los Cullen mayores (Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper) se habían graduado, Alice y Edward compartían la mesa con Bella y sus amigos, y por consiguiente Alice veía las decisiones de ellos.

Alice estaba de espalda a la puerta pero no necesitaba ver quien entraba pues no había humano que no habría visto entrar; por eso no se molestó en voltear cuando oyó que la puerta se abría por segunda ocasión. Oyó que los pasos se dirigían hacia la barra.

— Buenos días... — Alice reconoció esa voz, ya la había oído antes. Pero como buena Cullen, no volteo a ver, solo se dedicó a oír.

— Buenos días, ¿que deseas? — dijo la cocinera.

— El entrenador Meyers me envió por un café...

— Ese hombre es increíble... — habló indignada la mujer, — no es capaz de venir el mismo... pero cuando venga ya vera... — mientras hablaba se oía trabajar la maquina de café, y como dejaban una taza sobre la barra.

Luego se oyó como el filo de la barra penetraba en la piel. Muchos estudiantes se habían cortado algún dedo rosando su mano en la barra, y al parecer este joven no era la excepción. Alice no se preocupó pues eso solo representaba una ligera molestia. En toda la cafetería había solo dos pequeñas ventanas abiertas y en el cuarto se concentraba el olor a comida y café. Alice inhaló sin preocupación. Un aroma muy distinto le golpeo el sentido del olfato, le hizo sentir algo que había experimentado muy pocas veces y había logrado combatir. Un aroma delicioso, irresistible.

La sed por la sangre era algo que los Cullen habían logrado combatir. Pero en esta ocasión para Alice la sensación era más fuerte. El vampiro dentro de ella gano el control de su cuerpo y se levantó rápido, tanto que no tuvo la delicadeza de medir su fuerza y mandó a volar la mesa donde se hallaba, Ángela, muerta de miedo, calló al suelo e intentó gritar pero Alice, con un movimiento rápido, le rompió el cuello. "Eliminar la evidencia", es lo que Edward le había dicho cuando le contó lo que había pensado la primera vez que olio la sangre de Bella.

Volteo a ver a su presa principal y reconoció la cabellera de color negro azabache, la había visto días antes. Pero no le importaba nada, nada más que beber toda la sangre del joven. Ella se abalanzó donde estaba el humano que estaba espalda sujetándose un dedo con fuerza, de ahí provenía el aroma. Le tomo el cuello y le clavo los dientes, succionó toda la sangre que pudo, hasta que llano quedo mas...

* * *

^_^ O.O O.o ~.~ ¬.¬

comenten por favor...


	6. Chapter 6 Café, Sangre y Noticias

**Hola...**

**¡El suspenso se termino! Alice esta por atacar... veamos que hace Harry... ^.^**

**Espero les guste...**

**Por favor comenten... mientras mas lo hagan actualizare más pronto...**

**Saludos**

**Atte: Orion Aqua**

**PD. Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro...**

**

* * *

Capítulo 6.- Café, sangre y noticias.**

Alice salió de la visión notablemente asustada. Ángela, que estaba desayunando en una mesa cercana, notó que algo le pasaba y se acercó para preguntar.

— Alice… ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

— No… — dijo Alice cortante.

— Te ves algo enferma…

Alice aspiro para contestarle pero ahí aspiró aquel aroma, su visión comenzaba a cumplirse. Pensando rápido lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue llamar a su hermano. _"¡Edward!"_ gritó ella mentalmente y se concentró en mantenerse sentada; no quería ver quien era, pero reconoció la melena negro azabache en su visión, que pertenecía a un joven que recientemente había visto, y que su sangre tenia el mejor olor de todos, y a causa de ese olor ella quería matarlo y succionar toda su sangre. Se aferró a la mesa como si esta pudiera detenerla, lo que Alice hacia era reprimir el impulso de asesinar, solo deseaba soportar lo suficiente hasta que llegara la ayuda.

— Alice… ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Ángela algo asustada.

— ¿Me haces el favor de dejarme sola? — dijo Alice intentando hablar lo mas tranquilamente posible.

Para hablar ella aspiró más aire y el instinto volvió a atacar la determinación de Alice. Lo que Ángela vio en el rostro de Alice la asustó tanto que dio dos pasos hacia atrás, con el segundo tropezó y quedó sentada en el piso. Alice se asustó aún mas, si los eventos continuaban ese curso ella terminaría arrepintiéndose de sus actos toda la eternidad, así que trató de aferrarse a su determinación pero esta estaba por ceder. La vampira dentro de ella volvió a atacar y venció. Alice se preparó para atacar, todos sus músculos se tensaron listos para atacar primero a Ángela y luego al joven; pero una mano la sostuvo por el hombro y la mantuvo con fuerza en la silla. Alice se sintió aliviada.

— Deja de respirar… — le dijo Edward al oído. Ella asintió.

— Discúlpanos… — le dijo Edward a Ángela mientras le ofrecía su mano libre para ayudarla a levantarse, — mi hermana no se siente muy bien… creo que tendré que llevarla a casa…

Ángela estaba en shock, en parte por Alice y en parte por que Edward se materializó de la nada. Alice no habló por pena y para no respirar.

— "_¿Ya se fue?"_ — preguntó Alice mentalmente.

— Está por irse… pero dejó una gota de su sangre en la barra...

Alice oyó el ruido que hacían unas monedas, la caja registradora y varios pasos acercándose, la puerta se abrió.

— Maldición... — dijo el joven mientras salía.

— Listo... — susurró Edward, — tenemos que salir de aquí… vamos…

Alice se levantó lentamente. Los hermanos salieron de la cafetería, llegaron al estacionamiento. Edward condujo fuera de la ciudad con rumbo a su hogar, pero a medio camino tomo un camino de terracería, Alice volteo a verlo.

— Vamos al campo… — dijo él.

— "_Gracias…"_ — pensó Alice.

Edward movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

El aire fresco le ayudó a Alice a pensar con más claridad. Sentados en la hierba, mirando el verde paisaje. Edward ya sabía lo que ella iba a decir, pero también sabía que hay ocasiones en que es mejor decir las cosas y no quedárselas adentro, así que esperó a que ella hablara.

— ¿A ti también te resultó tan difícil? — habló Alice después de un rato en silencio.

— Sí… los primeros segundos pensé como tú...

— Sí recuerdo haberte visto en esa visión... pero no comprendía como le hiciste para no matar a Bella... ahora lo comprendo…

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Viste lo que vi, ¿no? — replicó ella.

— Si… por fin encontraste a tu humano… — dijo Edward algo divertido.

— No vi quien era… tampoco no quería saberlo… pero aun así…

— Ya lo conocías… — dijo Edward para si mismo. Y se rio por la ironía. — Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— No es eso lo que me preocupa…

— ¿Crees que te va a pasar lo mismo que a mi?

— No seas tonto… — ambos rieron, — no es eso… en mi visión nunca le vi el rostro… no se como explicarlo… siempre que veo a humanos en mis visiones siempre hacen algo o reaccionan… él no se movió… no hizo nada…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No es un humano normal… así como Bella… es lo único que se me ocurre…

— Tendríamos que investigar… y eso implicaría estar cerca de él… — Edward se quedó viendo a su hermana.

— Puedo hacerlo… puedo enfrentarme a esto… — se dijo a si misma, — solo tengo que prepararme como tú lo hiciste…

— ¿Estás mejor?

— Si… pero ¿no tenemos que regresar?…

— No es necesario… no creo que se moleste alguien si no estamos… o ¿tu quieres regresar? — dijo Edward.

— Tonto… ¿Le dijiste a Bella?

— Le dejé una nota…

— Tengo una idea… — dijo ella con voz pícara.

Edward supo a lo que ella se refería.

— Vamos… — dijo él.

...— O —...

Harry entró a la cafetería, casi no había personas en el edificio, o que él agradeció. Solo estaban dos alumnas que por suerte no levantaron sus cabezas cuando entró. Ellas se concentraban en su comida. Fue a la barra y pidió un café para el entrenador, la cocinera le entrego una taza con café caliente y le dio el pan favorito del hombre.

— Alice… ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? — dijo una de las alumnas, al parecer la otra estaba enferma, Harry volteo a ver si tendría que ayudar a llevarla a la enfermería pero cuando lo hizo se corto el pulgar con la barra.

Harry se apretó la herida para que dejara de sangrar aun que solo habían salido unas gotas. Le pagó a la cocinera. Un ruido seco hizo que volviera a voltear hacia las alumnas, la que se había levantado estaba sentada en el suelo. Por suerte ya había otro alumno ayudándola. Así que Harry tomo el café y salió del edificio, no sin antes maldecir en voz baja.

Entro en la oficina y dejó en el escritorio la taza de café y el pan, el entrenador le señaló unas llaves que estaban sobre la mesa.

— Son las llaves del gimnasio y la bodega… para que saques los balones y pongas las redes…

— Claro… — dijo Harry y tomo las llaves.

Unas gotas de sangre mancharon el escritorio.

— ¿Qué te paso? — preguntó el entrenador.

— La barra del comedor tiene una orilla muy filosa…

— Si… es un peligro esa barra… — El entrenador buscó en un cajón y saco un 'curita' y se lo dio. Harry se colocó la 'cinta' en la herida y salió de la oficina.

Harry entró al gimnasio, en toda la cancha había balones regados, algunos de voleibol otros de baloncesto e incluso había de futbol americano y soccer. Fue a la bodega, las redes hechas rollo y se tenían que extender para desenredarlas y colocarlas, era un trabajo para hacer entre dos, si se quería hacer rápido, además que le tomaría varios minutos recoger y acomodar todo, mas de los que faltaban para que empezaran las clases. Fue hacia la puerta y le puso seguro, saco su varita.

— _Muggletum revelio_… — la punta de la varita brilló con una tenue luz verde y se apagó.

Recordó el encuentro del día anterior y pensó en pronunciar otro hechizo pero desechó la idea, pues no seria posible que 'ellos' anduvieran en el pueblo y no conocía algún embrujo que aplicara a los vampiros. Gracias a Hermione sabía que los vampiros tenían sus reglas e igual que los magos, debían ocultar su naturaleza a los muggles. No recordaba que hubiera visto algo referente en clase de 'Defensa contra las artes oscuras' o de 'criaturas mágicas'. Harry apuntó hacia su pulgar.

— _Vulnus medendi_…

De la varita salió un humo denso de color purpura, le rodeo la herida, segundos después cuando el humo se dispersó, la herida había desaparecido. Luego apuntó hacia la cancha y dijo.

— _Tersus Tidy_…

Todos los balones comenzaron a rodar, se agruparon y formando una fila entraron en sus respectivos contenedores. Se dio vuelta dentro de la bodega dirigió la punta de la varita hacia las redes y estas se levantaron en el aire, se desenredaron y ataron a los postes.

Ya que estuvo todo ordenado, Harry fue hasta la puerta y le quitó el seguro. El timbre sonó justo cuando abrió. El entrenador pasó y los alumnos detrás de él, Harry había pasado desapercibido, hasta que el entrenador Meyers lo presentó como su ayudante.

Como era ya costumbre y para desgracia de Harry, varias chicas no le quitaron la vista mientras era presentado, incluso después, cuando el entrenador les explicaba que deporte tomarían ese curso. Harry se concentró en lo que tenía que aprender, no era igual que entrenar magos pero se le parecía mucho, solo que los alumnos usarían balones en lugar de hechizos.

Voleibol era el deporte que se estaba enseñando. El entrenador separó a los alumnos en dos grandes grupos, uno de hombres y otro de mujeres. Les mostró lo que debían hacer.

— Bien… ahora van a hacer lo que se dice volear el balón… se colocarán en círculo y se tienen que pasar el balón de esta forma… — el hombre le lanzó el balón a Harry que logro reaccionar a tiempo y le devolvió el balón.

Harry se encargó de vigilar el grupo de los hombres pues todas las mujeres volteaban a mirarlo cuando pasaba cerca de ellas. En cambio Mike y sus amigos lo miraban con cierto recelo, y en ocasiones intentaron golpearlo "accidentalmente", pero Harry se detenía a tiempo o lograba pasar antes que lo tocaran. El timbre sonó, dando por terminada la clase.

— Nos vemos el viernes… — dijo el entrenador con voz alta, — sigan practicando… Newton, continúa así… y MacNalie tienes que mejorar esos pases…

El entrenador continúo dando instrucciones a cada alumno que iba saliendo.

— Harry… recoge todo por favor…

Harry asintió y comenzó a recoger los balones, mientras algunas de las alumnas lo miraban y se decían cosas al oído. Ninguna de ellas daba muestras de querer retirarse hasta que el entrenador las sacó del gimnasio.

...— O —...

Bella iba de camino a la clase de química, saco la nota que le había dado Edward en la clase anterior. Ella intentó que le contara lo que pasaba antes de que se fuera pero él se levantó y pidió permiso para salir. El profesor de matemáticas le lanzó una mirada agria y le dio el permiso.

— o —  
_Bella… mi amor…  
Alice está en problemas, estaré con ella…  
Discúlpame con los profesores…  
Te veo en tu casa…  
Te amo… Edward._  
— o —

— ¿Ya sabes la noticia? — le preguntó Jessica, en su rostro se veía la emoción.

— No… — contestó Bella algo distraída, mientras releía su nota, — ¿Qué pasa?

— Pues ya no eres la nueva en la ciudad… ya hay alguien mas… dicen que es guapísimo… pero lo mejor es que lo veremos hoy en la clase de educación física…

— ¿A si? — dijo Bella ausente.

La falta de entusiasmo de Bella le molestó a Jess y ofendida siguió caminando. La siguiente hora ya había expectación, los alumnos ya habían regado el rumor de la presencia de Harry. Después de la segunda clase de dos horas, era momento de tomar el receso para descansar y comer.

— Harry… ve a comer… tenemos 15 minutos antes que comience la última clase del día…

— Si…

Harry entró a la cafetería y todo el mundo se paralizó. Resignado Harry compró su almuerzo y se sentó en la única mesa que estaba libre; tuvo una sensación extraña, esa área en particular le daba la impresión de que estaba hechizada.

— Parece que Forks… se esta llenando de hombres guapos… — dijo Jessica Stanley que estaba en una mesa cercana, no esforzándose en hablar en voz baja, mas bien parecía que lo hacia a propósito, — espero que estén disponibles…

Se oyeron varias risitas nerviosas.

— _"Otra vez lo mismo…"_ pensó Harry.

— Jess… — dijo otra voz.

— Dime Bella…

— ¿Qué pasó con Ángela? No la he visto en todo el día…

— Me dijo que se sentía mal y se fue a casa… me dijo que la disculpara con los profesores…

Harry dejó de oír su conversación, pues era de mala educación y se sintió agradecido con la muchacha por entretener a su amiga. Se levantó y se dispuso a salir. Caminó hacia el gimnasio, pero a medio camino, en el estacionamiento varios jóvenes le obligaron a detenerse.

— Oye Mike, aquí viene… — dijo uno de ellos.

Este se adelantó a los demás.

— No creas que vamos a dejar que otro "niño bonito", nos quite la atención de las chicas de esta escuela… — amenazó Mike.

— Suficiente tenemos con Edward Cullen… — dijo otro de ellos.

— ¿Me hablaban?… — dijo el interpelado, Harry no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que habló. Su apariencia era como la de los vampiros que había visto días antes, — ¿necesitan mi ayuda?

— No… Cullen… — dijo Mike, — solo nos presentábamos con "el nuevo"…

— Bueno… ya que se presentaron… deberían seguir su camino… no tardan en comenzar de nuevo las clases — dijo Edward. Su voz era calmada pero estaba cargada con algo de tensión. Los jóvenes se retiraron a regañadientes pues no deseaban enfrentársele. A Harry le pareció conocido ese rostro.

— "_Sino fuera que lo vi morir a manos de Voldemort juraría que…"_ — se dijo Harry internamente.

— Te ruego los disculpes… — le dijo Edward.

— No te preocupes… — dijo Harry, — ya estoy acostumbrado… con permiso necesito regresar al gimnasio…

— Por cierto… permíteme presentarme… soy Edward Cullen…

Harry vio sus ojos y el extraño color dorado de ellos. Harry recordaba que los ojos de Sanguini eran rojo carmesí, pero los de este vampiro no eran así. Harry comenzó a hacerse muchas preguntas mentales, pero se percató que algo intentaba penetrar su escudo mental que había activado desde antes de salir de su casa. Pero no mostro molestia alguna, solo observó a Edward, y después de unos segundos que parecieron horas le contestó.

— Mucho gusto… y yo soy Harry Potter…

— Bienvenido a nuestra escuela… — dijo el vampiro mostrando una sonrisa que no impresionó a Harry.

— Gracias… pero si me permites, tengo que regresar al gimnasio…

Harry se movió rápido, se alejo del vampiro lo más rápido que pudo y sintió que volvían a forzar el escudo. Ver vampiros fuera de su casa era una cosa pero verlos moverse entre los muggles era ya demasiado. Esto tendría que hablarlo con Hermione.

— Espero que Kreacher ya este de regreso en casa… — se dijo antes de entrar en el gimnasio.

...— O —...

— Es él… — dijo Edward entrando al auto.

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó Alice.

— Si… — Edward hizo un gesto de dolor, — el olor de su sangre es el mismo que en tu visión… me tuve que esforzar mucho para hablar con él…

— Discúlpame por enviarte…

— No tienes por que… otra cosa… — dijo Edward pensativo.

— ¿Qué?

— No pude leer su mente… sentí una barrera, este joven si que tiene dones… incluso más que Bella, si es inmune a tu don y al mío…

— Entonces tenemos que averiguar más de él…

— Si que te tiene interesada… pero y Jas…

Alice le lanzó una mirada acecina.

— No hables… no es por eso… debemos investigarlo…

— Bueno hermanita… ¿vamos a entrar a la ultima clase?…

— Claro…

Los hermanos salieron del auto, faltaban dos horas para la clase de educación física así que se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

— ¿Qué le dirás a Bella? — preguntó Alice mientras caminaba.

— La verdad… no quiero mentirle…

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Si… a ella le molesta que le oculte las cosas… nuestra última pelea fue por ocultar algunos sucesos…

— Entonces déjamelo a mí… yo se lo diré…

Ambos hermanos caminaron rumbo a sus clases.

— ¡Edward…! — dijo Bella feliz. — ¿Qué paso con Alice?

Bella supo inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien, pues su novio y prometido estaba serio.

— Bella… hay algo que tienes que saber… pero no soy yo quien tiene que decírtelo…

— Bella… — habló Alice detrás de él.

— o —

— ¿Qué tu que? — dijo Bella sorprendida.

Alice y Bella hablaban de camino al gimnasio, Alice le había contado que por poco asesinaba a alguien.

— No me hagas repetírtelo… no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice…

— Pero si no hiciste nada… — replicó Bella.

— Por que Edward me detuvo… sino fuera por él…

— Estaríamos llegando a Alaska... — terminó Bella. Alice se rió y Edward la miró molesto. — Es una broma mi cielo... — se disculpó Bella, — y ¿que sabemos de él?

— Se llama Harry Potter...

— ¿Harry Potter?, no había oído ese nombre... — dijo Bella.

— Yo si... — dijo Edward, — pero fue hace tiempo... cuando fui con los Vulturi… como ya saben yo quería que me destruyeran… espere un tiempo antes que me dieran su decisión… ahí conocí a un vampiro, le contaba a otro que años atrás había acompañado a un mago…

— ¿Mago? — preguntó Bella

— Si, mago… contaba que el mago lograba contenerlo, no dijo como, pero lo hacia para que no atacara a cuanta persona le presentaba… en fin… en una ocasión lo acompaño a una fiesta en un castillo en Inglaterra… era una fiesta de Navidad y ahí le presentaron a un joven "Harry Potter", para ellos era como una celebridad…

— ¿Qué es lo que hará un mago famoso en este pueblo? ¿Quién lo habrá enviado? — preguntó Alice.

— No tengo idea… pero cuando vi al joven en la mente del vampiro, no se mostraba muy contento de que lo trataran como a una celebridad…

— Bueno tendremos que averiguarlo… — dijo Bella.

— Mi vida déjanos eso a nosotros…

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases y los tres comenzaron a caminar. Vieron como el entrenador presentaba a su nuevo asistente. El joven por su parte se veía claramente incomodo. Mientras el entrenador los organizaba Alice, Bella y Edward observaban al chico.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ayudarlos? — preguntó Bella sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Por que no sabemos a que vino… tal vez fue enviado por los Vulturi…

— Sabemos que ellos estaban reclutando gente… — explicó Alice al ver la duda en la cara de Bella.

— ¿Creen que los están ayudando magos?

— Podría ser… no es la primera vez que se piden ayuda…

...— O —...

La clase transcurrió de modo "normal". Harry sitio que lo observaban mas de lo normal, y de vez en cuando volvían a intentar pasar su escudo mental. Esperaba que la clase terminara rápido.

Por fin el timbre sonó dando por terminado las clases del día. Inmediatamente todos los alumnos dejaron de hacer sus actividades y se retiraban a los baños para asearse.

— Harry… por favor junta todas las cosas… — dijo el entrenador mientras sacaba a unas alumnas que se habían quedado atrás.

Harry se quedo comenzando a juntar los balones, cuando estuvo totalmente solo se oyó un fuerte crack que lo hizo detenerse y voltear a ver a las gradas.

— ¡Kreacher! —, grito Harry, — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Disculpe usted a Kreacher, señor… pero la señorita Granger dijo que era urgente…

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le entregaste mi carta?

— Si señor… aun que disculpe si me tarde en regresar… lo que pasa es que esperé a que la señorita estuviera sola como usted me dijo… después Kreacher espero la respuesta… la señorita me entregó esto… — el elfo saco una carta y se la entregó a Harry, este reconoció el sobre, era un vociferador.

— ¿Lo podre abrir después? — se preguntó Harry.

— Si señor… — contestó Kreacher, — la señorita dijo que abriría cuando usted estuviera solo… también me dio este sobre… — el elfo volvió a sacar otro sobre pero este era de tamaño oficio, Harry lo abrió y vio que era un acta de nacimiento y los demás papeles que necesitaba…

— ¡Que bien! —, dijo Harry — Kreacher espérame en casa…

— Si señor…

Harry salió del gimnasio y entró en la oficina del entrenador.

— Bueno con esto Harry te harán tu contrato… yo creo que mañana estará listo… dime te lo enviaron por correo aéreo…

— Si… — mintió Harry. — Entonces hasta mañana entrenador…

— ¿Qué te dije sobre mi nombre?

— Roberto…

— Eso… hasta mañana Harry…

El joven salió de la oficina y después de asegurarse que nadie lo veía fue hacia la parte de atrás para desaparecerse, tenia tanta prisa por llegar a casa y leer, no mas bien oír, el vociferador que no noto que alguien lo vigilaba de lejos y o vio cuando estaba desaparecía…

* * *

Fin del capitulo...

¿Qué harán los Cullen con Harry cuando sepan lo que es?, ¿Estarán en lo correcto al sospechar de é?, ¿Qué quiere decirle Hermione a su amigo? y ¿Quién era la persona que lo vigilaba? (parece uno de los programas viejitos haciendo este tipo de preguntas, jejeje)

**Datos extra:**

_Muggletum Revelio.- Hechizo para detectar Muggles a 10 metros a la redonda, incluso si están escondidos. En caso de que algún muggle este cerca aparece una luz roja._

_Vulnus Medendi.- Hechizo para sanar heridas leves, no funciona contra Sectumsempra._

Estos dos hechizos los inventé yo... ~.~ estuve investigando las palabras correctas. Son palabras en latín.  
Otros los encontré en una lista de todos los hechizos mencionados en las películas y los libros de Harry.  
Anexo: Hechizos en Harry Potter en wiki...

Comenten por favor... sus palabras me alientan a seguir escribiendo...

No necesitan ser usuarios...

*.*


	7. Chapter 7 Cartas, Vampiros y Citas

Hola a todos...

Por fin... despues de un largo tiempo de espera, aqui esta el capitulo 7...

de nuevo les pido disculpas por tardar tanto...

ya no prometere nada, pues como ya lo comprobe, no s sabe que pasara mañana... pero eso si en cuanto pueda, subire el proximo cap...

espero lo disfruten.

Atte: Orion Aqua

Pd: Todos los personajes de la serie de Crepusculo y el libro de Harryp Potter no me pertenecen... y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**Capitulo 7.- Cartas, Vampiros y Citas.**_

Una figura encapuchada caminaba por un pasillo adoquinado de un viejo edificio. Solo se oían sus pasos. Se detuvo en seco, frente a una habitación.

— Mi señor Aro quiere verte... — dijo Jane en el umbral de la habitación.

Dentro había dos jóvenes "aparentemente enamorados", eso creería cualquiera que los viera en el sillón, ella sobre él 'besándole' el cuello. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver a quien le hablaba, solo en ese momento se vio lo que realmente sucedía. Sus ojos tenían el mismo tono rojo sangre de los demás Vulturi y su boca estaba manchada con un líquido rojo. Bajo de ella, yacía inmóvil el cuerpo de un joven rubio con el miedo grabado en su rostro y una herida en el cuello del que ya casi no salía sangre.

— Y por favor aséate...— le dijo Jane viéndola con asco y desprecio, la chica solo le sonrió. — También tendremos que enseñarte modales...

Minutos mas tarde la neófita entraba al salón donde la esperaban los tres lideres.

— Mi querida... — dijo Aro en cuanto vio entrar a la neófita. Jane la miraba con recelo.

— ¿Deseaba verme? — preguntó ella y sintió que algo golpeaba su escudo.

— Si querida... — dijo Aro emocionado, — ya que ha pasado un mes… y la razón te ha regresado, debemos continuar con tu enseñanza… como te lo prometimos y a cambio…

— Les debo lealtad y obediencia a ustedes… — terminó ella.

— Si querida… entonces comencemos…

— Antes de eso señor... ¿podría decirle a Jane que deje de hacerme "cosquillas"? — dijo ella con burla.

— Jane... — dijo él reprendiendo a la pequeña Vulturi.

— Sí mi señor... — dijo ella sumisa y desvió su atención hacia Aro.

— Félix… — habló Marco, el aludido se hizo notar, — comiencen con el entrenamiento…

El vampiro hizo una reverencia y se encaminó hacia la salida, se detuvo a un lado de la neófita y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

— Por otro lado… — habló Aro, — que sabemos de aquellos a los que enviamos…

— Tendremos noticias de ellos en una semana… — dijo Jane.

La neófita dejó de oír la conversación, pues no le pareció interesante.

...— O —...

Harry puso el vociferador en la mesa, esperando oír los gritos de Hermione, como los de la señora Weasley cuando le mandó un vociferador a Ron en su segundo año de escuela.

_Harry…_ — dijo la voz de Hermione con voz baja, intrigado, Harry se acercó a la carta para oír mejor, — _que bueno que me escribes. Es bueno recibir noticias de ti. Que bueno que no estas completamente solo._

_Con respecto a lo de Ginny, tú no tienes la culpa, ella tomó sus decisiones y es lamentable que las mismas decisiones la llevaran a ese final. De un tiempo para acá se ha vuelto algo insoportable, ya no me deja hablar con él. Todo el tiempo está molesto y si le menciono tu nombre se enfurece y me deja con la palabra en la boca. Ron es un tonto por enojarse por eso, yo creo que está mas molesto con él mismo. _

_Sabes, un día de estos te tomaré la palabra y me apareceré por tu casa, yo también quiero alejarme de todo esto. Dentro hay un cabello mío para que me des permiso de entrar a tu casa por que de otra forma no podría encontrarla aunque esté frente a mi._

_Bueno, espero tu respuesta, ya quiero saber que ha pasado estos días. No te preocupes en mandarme otra carta solo dile al vociferador tu mensaje y cuando termines tócalo con tu varita para que llegue a mi._

Harry se acercó aún más al vociferador, metió la mano dentro y sacó un cabello castaño, lo puso en la mesa y usando el mismo tono que Hermione, dijo.

Me encantaría que vinieras y por supuesto que te doy permiso para que entres a mi casa… — terminando de pronunciar la ultima palabra el cabello de Hermione se convirtió en humo, — sabes que eres mas que mi amiga… pero tengo que advertirte que vengas preparada… hay vampiros en la zona… — Harry se imaginó la expresión de su amiga y continuó, — si, vampiros… yo mismo quedé sorprendido cuando los vi entre los muggles… actuando como si ellos mismos lo fueran… creo que mis abuelos ya tenían conocimiento de su estadía en esta zona pues la casa tiene protecciones muy fuertes contra ellos… el día que te envié la carta tuve un pequeño encuentro con tres, pero gracias a la ayuda de Winky pude reforzar las barreras y no supieron de nosotros…

Bueno… cuando vengas te cuento todos los detalles. Cuídate…

Besos…

Harry…

Después de eso Harry tocó el vociferador con su barita y este desapareció al instante.

— Winky… — llamó él sin gritar. La elfina llegó corriendo desde la cocina.

— ¿Llamaba a Winky, señor? — preguntó agitada.

— Tranquila… no es necesario que corras… quería preguntarte algo…

— Pregunte a Winky lo que usted quiera, señor…

— Quiero saber como sabías de los hechizos de protección de la casa…

Winky se quedó en silencio, mirándolo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me ves así?

— Lo que pasa, señor, es que ningún mago le había preguntado a Winky sobre sus conocimientos, la mayoría de los amos nos dicen que hagamos las cosas y no se molestan en preguntarnos…

— La mayoría… pero yo no soy de esos… además yo crecí en un hogar muggle… hay muchas cosas que desconozco…

— Disculpe usted a Winky, señor…

— Y ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Por la insolencia de Winky… merezco un castigo… — la elfina corrió hacia la pared y estaba a punto de golpearse.

— ¡Winki!… — alzó la voz Harry, — detente… no hagas eso…

La elfina se quedo petrificada en su lugar.

— Ven… acércate… — esta se acercó lentamente. — Mira, yo no soy de los que les gusta ver como se golpean otros… así que… TE PROHIBO QUE VUELVAS A LASTIMARTE… — Harry remarcó en cada palabra para asegurarse que la elfina entendiera. La elfina estaba al borde del llanto, pero se contuvo. — ahora si, explícame como sabías de los hechizos…

— Un elfo domestico… — dijo Kreacher acercándose, — debe conocer y guardar los secretos de la familia a la que sirve… — dijo el elfo mirando a Harry, y luego dirigiéndose a Winky continuó, — y solo los revela cuando uno de los amos así lo pide… — y regresando a Harry, — cuando un elfo comienza a servirle a otra familia, le es entregado el conocimiento…

— Sino mal recuerdo en la casa hay libros sobre esos conocimientos en la biblioteca… señor… si usted desea saber de ellos… señor…— dijo Winky.

Harry recordó que había visto un libro sobre vampiros.

— Gracias… pueden retirarse — dijo él y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca.

...— O —...

Carlisle oyó atentamente todo lo que sus hijos comentaban acerca de las sospechas que tenían sobre el recién llegado y del incidente relacionado con Alice.

— Yo creo que ella quedó muy afectada… — Alice terminó de relatar lo que sucedió en la cafetería.

— Primero… — dijo Carlisle después de pensar por unos minutos, — debemos asegurarnos que la chica…

— Ángela… — interrumpió Bella.

— Debemos asegurarnos… — continuó Carlisle, — que Ángela es de confianza y que no dirá nada de lo que vio…

— Yo me encargo de eso… — dijo Bella y los demás voltearon a verla. — somos amigas y ella se parece mucho a mi… — explicó.

— Con respecto a lo del recién llegado… el joven Harry Potter, — volvió a hablar Carlisle, — yo me encargare de hablar con él… — los demás iban a negarse cuando él continuó, — los Quileutes no son el único clan con los que tenemos un tratado… también hice un trato con una antigua familia…

— Eso, ¿Cuándo fue? No lo recuerdo… — interrumpió Esme.

— Fue cuando Edward… — Carlisle no terminó la frase pues el recuerdo le llego a la mente.

— Me fui por mi propia cuenta… — terminó el aludido.

— Si… fue antes de conocerte me vida… — dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa, — conocí a una familia de magos… — hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de los demás, — la familia Potter originalmente era la dueña de todas estas tierras… y ellos me vendieron la mitad de ellas…

— ¿Quieres decir que el joven que conocimos? — interrumpió Alice.

— Es el dueño de una extensión de territorio igual al nuestro… — Carlisle observó a Bella que por su expresión le hizo sonreír, — Bella ¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó a la chica.

— Nada… es solo que todavía no comprendo como es que tienen tanto dinero… — dijo la chica sorprendida y apenada.

— Mi querida Bella… — le contestó Carlisle, — el dinero es lo mas fácil de tener… solo basta con guardarlo por un tiempo en un banco y este se multiplica…

— Entonces… — habló Alice, — ¿Cuándo iras a hablar con el joven Potter?

Carlisle sonrió por un momento, al parecer su "hija" demostraba un interés peculiar por el recién llegado. Pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar a otro de sus "hijos", Jasper.

— Hija… aun que quieras no puedes acompañarme… — dijo adivinando sus intenciones, — sus tierras están protegidas…

— Con magia… — dijo Bella para sorpresa de Alice y Edward.

— Si Bella… — sonrió Carlisle.

— Mi bella… siempre tomando las cosas a la ligera… — comentó Edward y todos rieron.

...— O —...

Harry tomo el libro que había visto antes, fue al sillón más cómodo que había y se dispuso a leer, no sin antes estornudar.

— _o —_

"_**Vampiros. Conócelos y Defiéndete de ellos**__"._

_**Definición e Historia.**_

_**Vampiro.**_

_Criatura mágica del que se tiene pocos datos. Unos de los pocos con los que se cuenta es que el sol delata su naturaleza. Cuentan con una belleza sobre humana, ya que su "magia" les aumenta sus atributos físicos, en las mujeres se nota más el cambio. Se alimentan exclusivamente de sangre._

_Como la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas no funcionan la mayoría de los hechizos ya que su piel es resistente a la magia, es un escudo casi impenetrable. Solo hechizos muy potentes logran afectarlos. Son inmunes a la maldición asesina, se dice que "el que no debe ser nombrado" incluyo a algunos en sus filas con la promesa de sacarlos de su anonimato._

_Como toda sociedad ellos tienen sus propias reglas y tal como los magos, no deben mostrarse a los muggles, de lo contrario sus superiores los castigan con la muerte, o mejor dicho son desmembrados y destruidos…_

Harry leyó varias hojas en la que se describía una breve historia, pero a menudo se decía que faltaban datos, pues había pocos magos que habían convivido con vampiros. Pasó más hojas y se detuvo en otro titulo.

_**Hechizos contra vampiros.**_

_Nota: Hay un dato interesante que mencionar antes de comenzar a ver la lista. Solo un mago con mucho poder puede enfrentarse a estas criaturas. Se requiere de mucha magia para realizar los hechizos. Hay una forma infalible para saber si tienes el poder y la concentración requeridos; debes crear un patronus de forma completa (con la forma de un animal), sino puedes crear uno, mejor ni intentes realizar alguno de estos hechizos…_

— _o —_

Le continuaba un índice de hechizos y el número de página. Pasó la hoja y volvió a estornudar.

¿Me estaré enfermando? — se dijo y continuo leyendo.

— _o —_

_**Lamia Corpore Segnis.**_

_Descripción: Hechizo Verbal y No Verbal. Disminuye la velocidad de los vampiros, hasta el punto en que se mueven a velocidad humana. Da la oportunidad al mago a que realice otro hechizo o que escape del área. El retardo depende del poder del mago y de la antigüedad del vampiro. _

_1.- Forma Verbal. Utilizado con los hechizos comunes de protección, detiene a cualquier vampiro que entre en un área determinada. Esta forma no es recomendable de usar en batalla, pues puede que no llegues a terminar de pronunciarlo._

_2.- Forma no verbal. Se lanza directamente al objetivo, retarda los movimientos del vampiro casi por completo; con suficiente poder logra paralizarlo. Esta forma es perfecta para las batallas._

_**Lamia Incarcerus.**_

_Descripción: Hechizo Verbal y No Verbal. Crea un lazo plateado, con suficiente fuerza para sujetar a un vampiro. Este hechizo fue creado originalmente para usarlo contra hombres lobo, pero es de gran utilidad. _

_**Lamia Petrificus.**_

_Descripción: Hechizo No Verbal. Es una variación más potente del hechizo "Petrificus Totalus". Se utiliza para detener los movimientos de un vampiro. A diferencia de "Lamia Corpore Segnis", este hechizo es No Verbal y no es temporal. Se puede contrarrestar con el contra hechizo "Finite Incantatem"._

_**Eiciens Toxicum Lamia.**_

_Descripción: se dice que este hechizo es utilizado para eliminar el "veneno" de un vampiro y por consecuencia detener la transformación de la persona. El proceso llega a ser tan doloroso como el veneno o incluso más. Es recomendable que la persona que lo aplique no sea el infectado ya que se requiere mucha concentración hasta que salga todo el "veneno" del cuerpo y solo es efectivo los primeros minutos después de haber sido infectado. No funciona con vampiros ya convertidos. No se tiene registro de que se haya utilizado este hechizo durante este siglo…_

La lista no terminaba, mas adelante había otros hechizos que si conocía. Así que solo leyó la lista.

_**Hechizos comunes que se pueden usar en batalla contra los vampiros.**_

_**Cistem aperio.**_

_**Rictusempra.**_

_**Stupefy.**_

_**Protego Maximus.**_

…

— o —

Harry continúo leyendo, y estornudando, hasta que se hizo de noche y Kreacher lo llamó para que fuera a cenar.

_— Definitivamente me estoy enfermando…_ — se dijo y se levantó para ir a cenar. — Kreacher…

— Diga, señor…

— ¿Tenemos medicina para el resfriado?

— Si, señor… en la cocina tenemos las pociones…

— Dame una, por favor… creo que me estoy enfermando…

...— O —...

Ángela casi no probó la cena, pensaba en todo lo que había visto. Primero Alice Cullen le mostró que incluso el rostro mas bello podía llegar a aterrar hasta el mas valiente; después Edward Cullen se materializó de la nada y logra contener a su hermana que parecía que estaba lista para matar a cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente, incluida ella; y para rematar, un chico que no había visto en la escuela, desaparece frente a sus ojos, cuando iba a la oficina del entrenador para disculparse por no presentarse a la clase. No, definitivamente no era el día de Ángela.

— Hija ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó la señora Weber sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me decías mamá? Perdóname, no te oí…

— Estás como ida y casi no has tocado tu cena…

— Perdóname… — dijo ella y comió un poco.

El teléfono sonó y la señora Weber fue a contestar.

— Hija… es para ti… es Bella…

— Voy… ¿hola?

_— ¿Ángela?_

— Si dime Bella…

_— Quería saber si quieres ir de compras este sábado conmigo, Alice…_

— ¿Alice? — interrumpió Ángela.

_— Si… me dijo que me faltaban unos vestidos mas... — "como si los necesitara"_ pensó Bella_, — y me recomendó un excelente lugar en Seattle…_

— Creo que tengo deberes que hacer… — dijo Ángela apenada. Aun recordaba el rostro de Alice.

— Hija… este sábado no iré a trabajar… ve con tu amiga… yo me encargo de los deberes de la casa…

_— ¿Vez? —_ dijo Bella, _— por favor acompáñame… solo seriamos tu y yo… ¿Qué dices?_

— Está bien… ¿mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo?

— Si… en la escuela…

Bella colgó. La primera parte del plan iba bien. Ahora Edward tenía que ver dentro de la mente de Ángela, para saber que haría. Y también tenían que mantenerse alerta por si el chico Potter resultaba estar con los Vulturi.

...— Jueves —…

...— Viernes, en la tarde —…

Edward sugirió acompañar a las chicas para asegurarse de la seguridad de ellas, pero Bella aseguro que Ángela no hablaría si él esta presente.

— Me preocupa tu seguridad… — alegó Edward mientras salían de la última clase.

— Ya lo se, pero no puedes estar ahí presente… ¿Qué tal si te mantienes a cierta distancia?… no pienso alejarme de Ángela… y no vamos a ir a ningún lugar peligroso…

— Yo las llevo y voy por ustedes… — dijo Edward, no era sugerencia sino una afirmación.

— Bien… — dijo Bella resignada. Cuando su novio se ponía tan testarudo no había poder humano o vampírico que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

...— O —...

Sábado en la mañana…

Una figura masculina apareció en la carretera, frente al sendero que guiaba a la mansión Potter. Dio unos pasos y se detuvo como si algo le impidiera continuar caminando.

— Solicito permiso para pasar… — dijo Carlisle al aire frente a él.

En cuanto Carlisle terminó de hablar, oyó una voz frente a él, aún que no veía de donde provenía.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea? — preguntó la voz con tono chillante.

Pido permiso al señor y dueño de estas tierras para entrar… deseo intercambiar unas breves palabras…

— Y ¿Quién desea hablar con mi amo?

— Carlisle Cullen…

En la sala estaba Harry sentado muy cómodo con un libro en las manos.

— Señor… — habló Kreacher.

— Dime… — dijo Harry si dejar de leer.

— Hay un vampiro… — al elfo doméstico le recorrió un escalofrió, Harry dejó el libro y le puso atención, — en la senda…

— ¿Está intentando meterse a la propiedad? — preguntó Harry, queriendo saber si había funcionado el hechizo que había lanzado.

— No… señor… el vampiro pide permiso para pasar…

— ¿Pidiendo permiso? — a Harry le extrañó la educación del vampiro.

— Si… señor… dice que es el jefe de su clan y desea hablar con usted… su nombre es Carlisle Cullen…

— Cullen… — repitió pensativo. — ¿Cómo están los hechizos de defensa de la casa?

— Al 70% de magia… debería reforzarlos… señor…

— Bien… — dijo Harry y camino hacia el muro del patio, — Lamia… Corpore… Segnis… — con cada palabra "escribía" en el suelo la inicial con la varita (LCS), — con ese será suficiente…

En la senda el silencio reinó por unos minutos, ni siquiera los animales hacían ruido alguno. Aun que claro, Carlisle ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo animales le tuvieran miedo, luego el aire se hizo mas pesado. Aun que solo un vampiro lo habría notado.

— Puede usted pasar… — habló de nuevo la voz.

— Gracias… — contesto el vampiro y comenzó a seguir el sendero.

Llego hasta el pequeño muro que rodeaba la casa. Entro al patio y todo cambio, del suelo árido broto verde pasto y las plantas secas se cubrieron de hojas. Las masetas se llenaron de flores de varios colores y de la fuente comenzó a salir agua clara. En pocas palabras en cuestión de segundos todo el patio "revivió".

La casa creció hasta ser de dos plantas, en el techo se repararon las grietas y los posos se taparon, luego el color rojo regreso a las tejas. Los cristales rotos de las ventas se repararon. Todo rastro de antigüedad y desgaste desapareció, dejando el edificio de un color blanco puro.

De la puerta salió un joven, como lo habían descrito sus hijos, con gafas redondas, pelo negro y ojos verdes (ese detalle lo había descrito Alice).

— Buenos días… — saludó el joven.

— Buenos días Sr. Potter… — dijo Carlisle.

— Por favor tome asiento… — dijo el chico señalando unas sillas bajo una sombrilla que no estaban ahí antes. ¿Deseaba hablar conmigo?

Si…

...— O —...

A medio día, el auto de Edward se detuvo frente a la tienda de modas, en Port Ángeles, donde habían ido Ángela y Jessica a escoger sus vestidos meses atrás. El vampiro salió del carro y le abrió la puerta a Bella y Ángela para que bajaran, cuando sonó su teléfono.

— ¿Me permiten un momento? — dijo y se dio la vuelta para contestar la llamada de su padre.

— Carlisle… ¿Qué te dijo el joven Potter?…

— Solo fui a reafirmar el tratado… y quiere conocernos… a todos...

— ¿Cuándo? — preguntó Esme.

— Mañana… pero quiere que sea en un lugar neutral…

— ¿Dónde? — preguntó Alice.

— Maria´s Coffee…

Edward pensó en su "hermana" y en la visión que tuvo días atrás, ese había sido el lugar donde se vio, aun que en su momento ella no lo había reconocido.

— Pero no hablaba por eso… — continuó Carlisle, — te hable por que Alice acaba de tener una visión, tres vampiros vienen a vernos…

— ¿Vienen de paso? — Edward planeo quedarse en Port Ángeles para estar cerca de Bella y Ángela, para cuidarlas.

— Dice Alice que no, están decididos a hablar con nosotros… ellos quieren saber sobre nuestra "dieta"… necesitamos que estés aquí… — eso deshacía los planes de Edward, pero su familia lo necesitaban y él les debía una por aceptar tan bien a Bella.

— Voy enseguida…

Colgó su teléfono. Bella lo miraba intrigada y se acercó.

— Bella, me tengo que ir… — dijo con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

— ¿Pasó algo? — como siempre Bella tan perceptiva para los problemas.

— No… solo son unas "visitas"… pero tengo que ir… pero también no…

— Ve… — le interrumpió ella, — nosotras vamos a estar bien… tenemos varias compras que hacer y tu no puedes estar presente, — lo dijo con voz alta para asegurarse que Ángela la escuchara y bajo la voz para que solo su novio la oyera, — te esperaremos en el sitio acordado.

Regresare en cuanto pueda… — dijo él y le dio un rápido beso.

Bella esperó a que el auto de su novio desapareciera para unirse a su amiga. Aun que la repentina partida la dejó preocupada, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su Ángela. Pues ese no era el momento para pensar en el motivo del regreso de Edward a su casa sino que Bella tenia que continuar con el plan, tenia que extraer toda la información posible. Juntas entraron a la tienda y comenzaron a ver varios modelos.

— "_¿Cómo empiezo?... ¿dejo que ella hable primero?..."_ — pensaba Bella mientras miraba.

— "_¡Ojalá que no me pregunte sobre Alice o Edward!"_ — pensaba Ángela, — _"¿seria mejor si yo le digo antes que pregunte?… después de todo Edward es su novio… hasta se van a casar…"_

— Ángela… — habló Bella.

— Bella… — dijo Ángela al mismo tiempo que su amiga.

...— O —...

En cinco minutos Edward ya estaba de vuelta, estacionando su auto frente a la casa, las mentes preocupadas de sus padres lo alertaron.

— ¿Tienes idea de por que lo viste así? — preguntaba Carlisle cuando Edward entró.

— No… es la primera vez…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están preocupados? — preguntó Edward.

— Que te explique Alice…

— Fue una visión extraña… mejor míralo por ti mismo… — Alice comenzó a recordar lo que había visto antes.

_— Hola…_ — hablo un joven de pelo negro, Edward reconoció el idioma que hablaba, español. (nota: tomando en cuenta que los Cullen hablan inglés, recuerden que Edward habla varios idiomas) — _ustedes no me conocen, yo y mis amigos los conocemos un poco… queremos hablar con ustedes sobre su dieta…_

Los tres tenían rasgos latinos, las tonalidades de su negro cabello no diferenciaban mucho, solo la mujer lo tenia un poco mas claro. Se notaba que se alimentaban de sangre humana, sus ojos los delataban.

— … _¿están de acuerdo?_ — continuo el tipo, _—… cuando lo estén, solo marquen al siguiente numero…_

— Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? — dijo Esme.

Edward saco su teléfono antes que Carlisle hablara.

— ¿Bueno? — Edward reconoció la voz como la del chico. — estaremos con ustedes en unos momentos… — terminó y colgó.

— Ya vienen… — anunció Edward.

A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre de la entrada. Carlisle fue a abrir la puerta, hizo pasar a los invitados y el dulce aroma de la sangre humana entró con ellos. Los invitados se acomodaron.

— Buenas tardes… — habló el más joven de los tres, y se presentó. — Yo soy Brian, mi amiga es Verónica y mi amigo es Alfredo… venimos de México, hemos oído de su modo de alimentarse… y queremos que nos enseñen…

Edward intentó leer la mente del chico para saber cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. El chico lo volteo a ver y dijo.

— Es descortés tratar de entrar en la cabeza de los invitados… — sus compañeros rieron. Los Cullen se quedaron sorprendidos, y Edward medio molesto pues el chico no dejó que entrara en su mente.

— ¿Puedes bloquear el don de mi hijo?…

— Tomando en cuenta que su don es leer la mente… — el joven hizo un gesto pensativo, — si…

— Brian se tomo otro segundo para que asimilaran la noticia y continuó.

— Ese es mi don, control total de mi mente…

— A Brian, — dijo Alfredo, — si él no quiere, nadie puede acceder a su mente… en ninguna forma… por lo que ya comprobamos…

— "_Esto seria gracioso para Emmet"_… — pensó Alice. — _"tiene que saberlo"_…

— No sabían si funcionaria con el don de mi hijo… — dijo Carlisle.

— No…

— Disculpen ustedes… pero tenemos que ser precavidos…

— Si, lo entendemos… pero créanos cuando les decimos que venimos en paz, que solo queremos aprender de su modo de vida… no venimos a lastimar a nadie… ni a vampiros ni a humanos…

— Entonces hablemos… — dijo Carlisle sentándose en la sala, — dicen que no quieren lastimar a los humanos… pero por sus ojos podemos decir que se alimentan de sangre humana… es más, todavía traen el olor impregnado…

— Eso es fácil de explicar… — dijo Alfredo y saco una bolsa de sangre de un maletín que llevaba. — Nosotros hallamos la forma de conseguir sangre sin matar a ningún humano…

Le entregó la bolsa a Carlisle para que la examinara. La bolsa traía el emblema de un hospital. Era de un banco de sangre.

— ¿Esto es?… — dijo Carlisle.

— Si… es sangre que fue donada… nosotros la compramos… — interrumpió Alfredo, — no hemos lastimado a los humanos desde hace muchos años… es mas Brian no ha matado a ningún humano… — y voltearon a verlo.

— A nadie… — repitió él.

Edward intentó una vez más leer su mente para saber si decía la verdad, pero fracasó en su intento. Brian lo miró y con una risita le dijo.

_— Ya te había dicho que es descortés leer la mente de alguien sin su permiso…_ — pero en está ocasión sin pronunciar palabra alguna, todo lo había dicho mentalmente.

Edward se levantó y el aire se volvió tenso. Para el vampiro Cullen era la primera vez que otro vampiro le daba una batalla mental y que le dejara "oír" solo lo que este quisiera.

— No eres el único que tiene poderes mentales… — dijo el chico.

— Brian… — habló Alfredo reprendiéndolo.

— Lo siento… — dijo él, — es que realmente estoy emocionado…

— Bueno, — dijo Carlisle, — como parece que ustedes ya no conocen… ¿Por qué no nos cuentan un poco sobre ustedes?

...— O —...

Harry estaba en la sala, pensando en todo lo que el vampiro fue a decirle. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su familia tenía esa clase de tratados, y menos con tales criaturas. Aun que era lógico que le exigieran hacerlo para proteger a los muggles del pueblo, a pesar de que no eran muy sociables con los Potter.

Al final, decidió contarle a Hermione. Sentía la obligación de hacerlo. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer papel y tinta, comenzó a escribir. Le contó con detalle todo lo que había hablado con el vampiro, también le dijo del libro que se había encontrado y también lo que había descubierto sobre su familia. Lo único que no le contó fue su cita del día siguiente con la familia, pues conociendo a su amiga se preocuparía aun que la cita fuera en un lugar publico. Mejor le contaría después de haberse visto con los vampiros.

— Kreacher… — dijo Harry en cuanto terminó la carta.

— Ordene usted, señor…

— Tengo otro encargo para ti… es otra carta para la señorita Granger…

— ¿Quiere el señor que también espere la respuesta de esta?

— Si… y ya sabes… se la entregas cuando esté sola…

— Si, señor, así lo hará Kreacher…

El elfo tomo la carta y desapareció.

* * *

Bueno... que les parecio?

como ya lo dije antes... en cuanto pueda actualizo... espero que no sea mucho el tiempo...

saludos...

Orion Aqua.

PD: Dejen reviews... no tienen que ser usuarios para hacerlo...

y ya saben... si desean que les envie este fic en formato PDF... solo envienme un review, un mail o un mensaje...


	8. Chapter 8 Razones, Ojos Azules y Caza

_**Hola...**_

_**Saludos y gracias por los reviews y por esperar...**_

_**Los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios, bueno los relacionados a Harry Potter y Crepusculo, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**_

_**Que lo disfruten...**_

_**Atte: Orion.  
**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8.-**__** Razones, Ojos Azules y Caza.**_

Después del bochorno de hablar al mismo tiempo, Ángela y Bella esperaron unos segundos.

— El jueves… — comenzó Bella, — me enteré que te enfermaste y no supe por qué.

— Si… en el almuerzo me sentí mal, fui a la enfermería y ahí me quedé un rato… después la enfermera me dio un pase para irme a mi casa…

— Me dijo Jess que te habías ido, pero no me dijo por que…

Al final Bella compró dos vestidos y un par de zapatos.

— Edward no tarda en venir por nosotras para ir a comer… — anunció Bella después de ver su reloj.

...— O —...

Entonces… resumiendo… — dijo Carlisle, su español era lo suficiente como para que el clan Quiroz le entendiera — Verónica, tu don es parecido al de mi hija Alice…

— Si… — dijo Vero, — pero yo necesito del contacto físico…

— Y Brian tiene control total de su mente…

— Si… — contestó de nuevo ella.

— Entonces, ¿nos ayudarán? — preguntó Alfredo.

— Si… — le contestó Carlisle volteando a ver a su familia, cada uno de los Cullen presentes asintieron, — esta tarde comenzaremos…

— Si me disculpan… tengo que retirarme… — dijo Edward.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?... — preguntó Brian mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo que Edward.

— Brian… — habló Alfredo.

— Lo que pasa es que quiero hablar con él a solas… si es posible…

Edward volteo a ver a su padre, este le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

— "_Ve… así podremos interrogarlos…" — _pensó Carlisle.

Edward asintió y salió acompañado de Brian. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos.

— Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? — dijo Edward sin dejar de ver la carretera.

— He oído algunas cosas… y quisiera que me dijeras si son ciertas…

— Y ¿Por qué quieres que yo te las cuente?, si tu puedes sacarlas de mi mente…

— Vaya… eres bueno haciendo conjeturas…

— Tengo práctica… — dijo Edward divertido y su novia le vino a la mente. — entonces estoy en lo cierto, puedes sacar cualquier recuerdo de otras mentes…

— Si, pero aprendí a respetarlas… puedo ignorarlas, si quiero, o estar oyendo todo el tiempo… por ejemplo ahora tu padre le pregunta a Alfredo de los Vulturi…

Edward se tensó, no contaba con que Brian pudiera hacer eso.

— No te preocupes, no los conocemos en persona, aun que he oído de ellos… — dijo Brian para tranquilizarlo, — Alfredo y Vero me han contado un poco… sabemos que buscan a nuevos integrantes.

—Si… desde hace tiempo quieren que Alice y yo nos unamos a ellos…

— Esa es una de las cosas que oí…

— Es mejor no estar cerca de ellos…

— También nos dijeron eso… que nos mantuviéramos lejos…

— Me estoy preguntando como es que saben tanto de nosotros y de los Vulturi…

— Bueno, nos encontramos a unos amigos de Alfredo, que también los conocen… uno de ellos es muy amigo de uno de ustedes, Jasper, aun que no lo he visto…

— ¿A caso esos amigos eran Peter y Charlotte?

— Si… hace unos meses nos cruzamos con ellos mientras viajábamos… platicamos y nos comentaron que los habían visitado…

— Y ellos les dijeron todo sobre nosotros…

— Bueno… no… — dijo Brian, — yo saque la mayoría de la información de sus memorias…

— "_Es descortés tratar de entrar en la cabeza de los invitados…"_ — citó Edward.

— Si, lo se, pero en esa ocasión fue por que Alfredo me pidió que lo hiciera, después de que ellos nos dijeran sobre los hábitos de alimentación de tu familia… y gracias a Vero supimos lo que teníamos que hacer… ella me dijo que tenia que hacer para… comunicarme con ustedes…

— Ya estamos por llegar con las chicas… ¿te iras a casa desde aquí?

— ¿No quieres presentarme a tu novia?

Edward hizo una mueca mental y Brian sonrió.

— No te preocupes… tengo en mente algo para que la otra humana no se alarme…

— ¿Y Bella?…

— De ella te tendrás que encargar tú…

Edward se detuvo frente a la tienda de modas donde Ángela y Bella estaban.

— ¿Seguro que puedes hacer esto? — dijo Edward algo preocupado por las chicas.

— Si… ya lo he intentado antes… aun que no de día… pero en este lugar eso no es problema…

— ¿También lo harás sobre Bella?

— No… es más seguro si lo hago solo sobre la otra chica, ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

— Ángela… y ya vienen… — anunció Edward.

Brian fijó su atención en las dos chicas que salían de la tienda, notó como su compañero miraba a una de ellas, a la chica de cabello largo de color café oscuro. Brian le puso más atención, notó que tenía grandes ojos de color café chocolate y supuso que ella era la novia de Edward. Miró a la otra chica, que parecía ser más tímida, detrás de sus lentes se escondía un par de ojos color café oscuro.

Todavía no terminaban de salir de la tienda cuando Brian comenzó a usar su don sobre Ángela. Edward notó el cambio de concentración en el vampiro y salió del auto, para avisarle a Bella sobre la visita.

— Mi amor… no te sorprendas del hombre que está en el auto… después te explico… — le susurró Edward a Bella mientras le daba un rápido abrazo.

Brian salió del auto. A Bella no le sorprendió mucho verlo, él tenía las mismas características de todos los vampiros que ella conocía, la palidez, la belleza, incluso tenia los ojos rojos como los de los Vulturi.

Para Ángela fue muy distinto, la belleza de aquel joven la sorprendió. Su cabello negro, su tez blanca y su cuerpo atlético, también sus ojos de un azul claro que no era común; sus ojos, la dejaron sin aliento.

— Les presento a Brian Quiroz… — dijo Edward y señalando a su novia continúo, — ellas son Isabella Swan, y Ángela Weber…

— Mucho gusto… — dijo el joven.

Ni Ángela ni Bella hablaron, solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿A donde iremos a comer? — le preguntó Bella a su prometido, su mirada mostraba preocupación.

Que Edward no coma puede pasar desapercibido, pero que sean dos los que no coman seria demasiado. Por su parte, Brian se vio tentado a intentar entrar en la mente de la chica, pero corría el riesgo de perder el control sobre Ángela.

— "_Te reto…"_ — pensó Edward sabiendo que Brian lo escucharía.

— "_¿A que_?... — le contestó el chico.

_— A probar la comida humana_…

El aludido asintió tan rápido que las muchachas no lo notaron.

— A "La Bella Italia"…— dijo Edward como si nada.

Bella se quedo viendo a su novio.

— ¿Vamos mi vida? — le dijo él mientras le ofrecía la puerta del auto.

— Si… — contestó ella resignada y se metió al carro.

Brian le ofreció la puerta trasera a Ángela, la chica se metió sin decir nada, pero con la cara escondida entre su pelo y las mejillas rojas. Los dos vampiros notaron el natural flujo de sangre.

— "_¿Que has hecho?"_ — pensó Edward.

— "_¿Yo?... Nada…"_ — le contestó Brian fingiendo demencia.

— "_¿Cómo que nada? Mira como está la chica, ¿Qué hiciste con ella?"_

— "_Solo hice un cambio en mi apariencia… en los ojos…"_

— "_¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en concreto?"_

— "_Hice que ella me viera los ojos azules, de lo demás no había nada que hacer… lo puedes comprobar por ti mismo"_

Edward se concentró en los pensamientos de Ángela, Brian estaba en lo correcto, para ella él tenia los ojos azules y Edward notó cierto tono en los pensamientos de la chica, como el que percibía de sus padres cuando se observaban mutuamente.

— "_¿Ángela se está enamorando de Brian?…" _— pensó Edward alarmado.

— "_Esa es la intención…" _— le contestó Brian mientras entraban en el restaurant.

La anfitriona, no decidía quien de los dos vampiros, cosa que ella ignoraba, era el más guapo. A ella se le hacia una injusticia que ninguna de las mujeres que los acompañaban fueran ella.

_— En la mente de Ángela hay algo que la mantiene ocupada… — _dijo Brian.

_— ¿Que dices?_

_— He leído toda la mente de esta chica y hay un evento que la tiene preocupada, aun que no conscientemente, ella está preocupada por su amiga… lo que pasó contigo y Alice la dejó muy afectada…_

— Brian… — habló Bella sacando a los vampiros de su conversación mental, — ¿cuanto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

— Solo unos días, la verdad solo venimos de visita por un corto tiempo… aun que… — Brian miró de reojo a Ángela, — podría llegar a quedarme unos cuantos días más…

_— ¿Que es lo que planeas?_ — pensó Edward preocupado.

_— Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo…_ — le contestó Brian, sonrió y volvió a mirar de reojo a la chica que lo acompañaba…

La comida fue muy amena, muchas risas y comentarios. Bella no creía que el otro vampiro comiera como si fuera de lo mas natural. Mientras comentaban algunas anécdotas del viaje del chico. Terminada la comida, dejaron primero a Ángela en su casa y luego fueron a dejar a Bella, pero Brian se fue por su cuenta para dejar sola a la pareja. A medio camino sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje a su amigo Alfredo.

"_Los veo fuera del radio de la casa…"_

— Tendremos que quedarnos unos días mas… — le dijo Brian a sus amigos.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Vero.

— Ya encontré la forma de devolverles el favor a los Cullen…

— Y como lo harás…

El chico sonrió y procedió a contarles.

— ¿Estás seguro de poder hacerlo? — preguntó Alfredo.

— Vero… — dijo Brian y le extendió la mano.

La chica se la tomó y se concentró. Después de unos minutos miró a Alfredo. Él no necesitó que vero dijera algo.

— ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?

— Si… solo deben evitar pensar en lo que les dije… de lo contrario Edward se dará cuenta… o será mejor, si ustedes me permiten y no se molestan…

Vero y Alfredo se vieron por un segundo.

— Está bien… — dijeron los dos.

— Solo se muy cuidadoso, recuerda que es la primera vez que lo harás sobre un vampiro. — dijo Vero.

— Si… solo tengo que esforzarme un poco más…

— Está bien… primero yo… — dijo Alfredo.

Brian coloco su mano derecha en la frente de su amigo y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en buscar el recuerdo mas reciente, una vez que lo encontró lo bloqueo e inmediatamente salió de la mente de su amigo.

— ¿Cómo se sienten? ¿Brian? ¿Alfredo?

— Confundido… — dijo Alfredo.

— Cansado… — habló Brian, — Vero…

— Si…

Ella se acercó y Brian repitió el procedimiento.

— Está lis… to…

Brian se desmayó y Alfredo evitó que cayera al suelo.

— Vero… — dijo Alfredo unos segundos después, — ¿te sientes mejor?

— Si… solo quede algo confundida… pero ya estoy bien…

— Bueno… llevemos a Brian…

Los Cullen se preocuparon cuando vieron a los vampiros regresar con Brian en brazos, desmayado.

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó Esme.

— ¿Quién le hizo esto? — dijo Carlisle.

— No se preocupen… — los tranquilizó Vero, mientras Alfredo acomodaba al chico en el sillon, — le pasa cuando usa su don…

— ¿Él usó su don? ¿Sobre quien? — preguntó Esme.

— Lo usó con Ángela… — anunció Edward entrando en la sala.

...— O —...

Después de unas horas Brian despertó.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Esme.

— Si, — contestó él. — solo me siento hambriento… bueno mejor dicho sediento…

— Si quieres yo te llevo a cazar… — se ofreció Alice, — yo te enseño…

— Si está bien para los demás, por mi no hay problema…

Carlisle y Edward se quedaron mirando, inmersos en una de sus pláticas mentales.

— No se que tanto se consultan… — dijo Alice fingiéndose molesta, — saben que yo se lo que pasará…

— Está bien… pero no vayan muy lejos… — dijo Edward.

— No te preocupes hermanito… se el lugar perfecto…

Alice y Brian salieron, ella lo guió a un prado rio abajo, cerca de del límite del territorio Cullen.

— Este es un lugar excelente para cazar… — explicó Alice.

— Si, es bueno… — concordó Brian, — pero también parece bueno para una emboscada, aun que el intento fracasaría… quiero decir, si alguien se propone hacerlo, tu lo verías en cuanto ese alguien se decida…

— Si… por eso no me preocupo… mírame como lo hago…

— Soy todo ojos… — bromeo Brian y Alice sonrió.

Alice atacó a un venado que se acercaba al rio. Agarró al animal y se prendó de la vena del cuello, y succionó toda la sangre del animal en unos minutos. Todo sin ensuciarse en lo mas mínimo, sus movimientos fueron agiles como los de un lince. Alice tomó al animal y se lo llevó lejos para no ahuyentar a las demás posibles presas.

— ¿Te fijaste en todo? — dijo ella mientras regresaba con mejores pasos que los de una bailarina.

— Si… en todos los detalles…

Después de unos cuantos venados los dos vampiros regresaron a la casa Cullen. Los demás se pusieron de pie, preocupados, y antes que dijeran palabra alguna Alice dijo.

— No tienen de que preocuparse, déjenme decirles que Brian es un excelente alumno… logró mantenerse limpio desde el principio.

— Lo que pasa es que tuve una muy excelente maestra…

Ambos rieron mientras los demás los miraban.

— De verdad es algo sorprendente — dijo Alfredo.

— Lo es… — lo afirmó Carlisle.

— Pero llega a ser algo molesta… — dijo Edward.

Alice le enseñó su pequeña lengua y fue a sentarse frente a su computadora.

— Nosotros saldremos mañana por la mañana… que es cuando salen las manadas grandes… — le dijo Carlisle a Alfredo.

— Y ¿Qué haremos con el joven Potter? — preguntó Esme. — Ya habías acordado vernos con él.

— Yo lo haré… — dijo Alice sin dejar de ver la computadora, — conociendo a mi hermanito no dejará sola a Bella. — "_Además tengo que comprobar si…"_ — se dijo a si misma, consiente de que Edward la escucharía.

* * *

**ahora si... Alice y Harry juntos... en el siguiente capitulo... :p**

**comenten... no necesitan ser usuarios...**

**se haceptan criticas constructivas...**

**PD: Les repito, si quieren les puedo enviar el archivo PDF del fic... solo mandenme un correo o contactenme en facebook... en mi perfil esta la direccion...**

**Atte: Orion**


	9. Chapter 9 Apreciar

Buenas...

de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza...

que disfruten el capitulo...

dejen Reviews porfa... no necesitan ser usuarios para hacerlo...

saludos Orion Aqua

* * *

_**Capitulo 9.- Apreciar.**_

Harry se levantó temprano, antes que el sol saliera, o más bien que comenzara a aclarar el cielo. Se vistió y comenzó con su rutina diaria, cada día sus músculos se marcaban más, sus bíceps y tríceps aumentaban de volumen, también los pectorales. Las rutinas para el abdomen daban resultados. Terminado la rutina bajo techo salió a dar una caminata para ejercitar sus piernas. Y regresó 20 minutos más tarde para cambiarse.

— Señor… — dijo Winky cuando Harry entró en la sala, — ¿desea algo especial para desayunar?

— No gracias… iré al pueblo… — le contestó y fue a su cuarto.

Harry apareció cerca de la oficina del entrenador Meyers, por ser domingo no se preocupó por que alguien lo viera.

— Buenos días Sra. María…

— Buenos días Harry… no habías venido…

— Es que estuve un poco ocupado tratando de aprender del entrenador…

— ¿Cómo pretende que aprendas todo en unos días? Roberto no tiene arreglo… — Harry sonrió.

— Disculpe, ¿le importaría si recibo aquí a alguien?

— No mi cielo, no me molesta, pero creo que a las chicas les gusta mas ir al cine…

— No como cree… me veré con varias personas…

— Entonces, por mi no hay problema… ¿van a venir ahora? Para ponerme a preparar algo…

— No… vendrán en unas horas… me adelanté para preguntarle a usted…

...— O —...

Alice esperaba en su computadora, haciendo trazos en su nuevo diseño para el vestido de novia de Bella. Hacía movimientos rápidos y estaba a punto de terminar cuando con un movimiento borró todo el diseño.

— ¿Qué tienes hija? Es la tercera vez que borras tu diseño…

— No es nada mamá…

En la sala se oyó una risa que Edward no disimuló en ocultar. Alice le envió una mirada asesina y lo que ella pensó hizo que el lector de mentes soltara la risa. La chica molesta se levanto y salió de la casa.

Alice llego puntual a la cita, estacionó su convertible frente a la panadería, en una ocasión había dejado a Bella en ese lugar, por eso tenía la sensación que lo conocía en su visión. Una pequeña campana sonó cuando se abrió la puerta. Las personas presentes comenzaron a murmurar en cuanto vieron al lujoso auto y dejaron de hablar cuando Alice entró y se acomodó en el exacto lugar donde se había visto en su visión, justo enfrente de la puerta.

La campanilla volvió a sonar y Alice volteo a ver.

...— O —...

Harry esperaba en la esquina que había dispuesto con anterioridad. Aprovechando un descuido de María, Harry creó un escudo para que los demás no oyeran la conversación que ahí se mantendría con los Cullen.

Vio que se estacionaba un lujoso auto amarillo y de el salía una hermosa chica de pelo corto. Con una belleza que ni siquiera las Veelas tenían.

La chica entró al local y se acomodó en la barra. En su bello rostro se reflejaba ansiedad. La puerta volvió a abrirse, el jefe Swan entraba, la chica volteo a ver emocionada. Harry no pudo evitar reír al ver la decepción en la vampira, era como el de una niña pequeña.

— ¡Alice! — dijo el jefe. Harry podía oírlos a la perfección. — ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?

— Hola Charlie… tengo una cita con alguien, solo que no ha llegado…

— Disculpa querida… — dijo María detrás de la barra. — creo que a quien esperas esta sentado por allá. — La mujer señaló hacia donde Harry se hallaba. El interpelado saludó con la mano.

— Gracias… — dijo Alice sonriendo. — Charlie disculpa, me esperan…

— Si, descuida, hablamos después…

Harry no le quito la vista de encima, la chica flotó hasta la mesa y se acomodó frente al chico.

— Hola, soy Alice Cullen… — le extendió la mano.

— Harry Potter, — dijo él contestándole el saludo.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, subiendo por el brazo y llegando a los pies, un escalofrió que no era causado por la fría piel de la chica sino que era como se cada poro del chico le gritara que se alejara de ese lugar. En Alice la reacción fue completamente distinta. Ella sintió un calor en todo su cuerpo, algo que ya ni siquiera recordaba, pero le agradaba.

Ninguno de los dos mostraba signos de lo que sentían. Alice solo miraba la mano del chico y Harry no dejaba de verle los ojos, de un dorado casi hipnotizarte.

— Y dime, ¿Qué hace un mago en este pueblo? — dijo la chica en voz baja y con una sonrisa en el rostro lo que sorprendió al chico.

— Yo me pregunto lo mismo sobre ustedes… — le siguió el juego Harry.

— Este es uno de los pocos lugares en los que podemos salir de día sin… — Alice se aseguró que nadie los estuviera viendo, vio como trataban de ocultarse detrás de un arbusto Jessica y otra chica.

— No te preocupes por los demás… nadie puede oírnos… tomé medidas para hablar tranquilos…

...— O —...

Una adolescente iba corriendo por la acera, sujetando varias bolsas con los nombres de las tiendas a donde había pasado a comprar. Entro en una tienda de zapatos buscando a alguien.

— ¡Jessica!

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Compraste el vestido?

— Si, y a que no sabes a quien vi…

— Mallory, ya suelta lo que vayas a decir...

La mujer conto con todo detalle lo que había visto.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué tienen esas dos que atraen a todos los chicos guapos?

— Tal vez deberíamos ir a vigilarlos…

— Tienes razón… vamos…

Las chicas iban saliendo cuando la dependienta las alcanzo.

— Señorita… haga el favor de pagar lo que se lleva…

Con las prisas a Jessica se le había olvidado quitarse el par zapatillas que se estaba probando, se las quitó rápidamente y se las aventó.

— Pasaron por la panadería y vieron el auto de Alice.

— ¡Detente…! — ordenó Jessica.

— ¿No es ese el auto de Alice Cullen?

Se acomodaron detrás de los arbustos a un costado del local. Sorprendidas vieron al asistente del entrenador sentado con Alice Cullen.

— ¡Esa maldita! — pensó Jessica, — ¿Qué no le basta tener un novio rubio? — le susurro a su compañera.

— ¡Mira! Como lo tiene agarrado de la mano… ¡Claro! Como el novio esta fuera lo va a cambiar por…

— ¡Cállate! Quiero saber que están diciendo…

— ¿Cómo lo harás?

— Se leer los labios…

— Y ¿Qué dicen?

— Me pregunto… mismo… de ustedes… — repitió Jessica, — el bombón le pregunta sobre su familia…

— ¿Qué más dicen? ¿Qué más?

— ¡Cállate! No me dejas que me concentre… ¡maldición!

— ¿Qué?

— El bombón se movió, ahora ya no puedo ver lo que dice…

Lauren se asomo y confirmo lo que su amiga decía, el chico se había puesto frente a Alice. Solo alcanzaban a ver un costado del mago (cosa que ellas desconocían). Él levanto la mano para que Alice le entregara algo y después de tenerlo un momento los dos se levantaron. Y luego el chico se volteo a verlas y como pudieron se escondieron. Y salieron en cuanto él dejo de ver.

— Ya se van… — Lauren dijo lo obvio. (¬¬)

— ¡Suficiente! Yo voy a detenerlos…

— Yo te acompaño…

Las raíces de los arbustos no les permitieron dar paso alguno. Y cayeron ambas al suelo.

— Maldita sea… ¿Cómo fuimos a…?

...— O —...

A Alice se le borró la sonrisa por un segundo, que aquellas chicas molestas que la espiaban le recordaran a su prometido no le cayó nada bien.

— Alguien nos vigila… — anuncio ella.

— Ya te había dicho, nadie puede oírnos…

— Si lo sé… pero nos leen los labios, más bien a ti te leen los labios…

— Entonces, si quieres, nos vamos de aquí… — dijo Harry moviéndose de su lugar para quedar justo frente a ella.

— Y ¿A dónde planeas que vayamos? — dijo ella cambiando su expresión.

— Pues la verdad… no conozco mucho por aquí…

— ¿puedes ocultar algo más que el sonido?

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Como el olor…

— Si… solo tengo que aplicarlo a un objeto que llevemos…

— ¿Puedes hacerlo sobre esta gargantilla? — dijo la vampira tocando su alhaja con el emblema de la familia Cullen…

— Tal vez… déjame probar… — dijo él extendiendo su mano.

Alice se quitó la gargantilla. Al entregárselo volvió a sentir la calidez de su piel, en cambio Harry sintió de nuevo aquel escalofrió en su piel, pero en esta no recorrió todo su cuerpo.

— Hay un lugar al que siempre eh querido ir… — dijo Alice alegre.

— ¿Dónde? — preguntó Harry viendo el gargantilla.

— Es una playa, pero no vamos por un convenio que hizo mi familia con los dueños de esas tierras…

— Y quieres saber si podríamos ir sin que se den cuenta… (no era una pregunta)

— Si…

— Si se podría… vamos…

— Pero antes de eso… alguien nos espía… planean entrar y…

— ¿Dónde están?

— Afuera, justo atrás de mí… "escondidas" en los arbustos.

Harry se fijo y alcanzo a ver cabelleras volar, tratando de esconderse. El saco su varita por debajo de la mesa e hizo un movimiento. Afuera, las raíces de los arbustos en silencio y se enredaron en los pies de las chicas sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

— Listo… — dijo Harry, — no podrán interrumpirnos…

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— En el camino te cuento…

El mago y la vampira se levantaron, Harry pago las bebidas que no se bebieron.

— Iremos en mi auto hasta el límite de la ciudad y de ahí iremos caminando… — dijo Alice mientras salían.

— Muy buen auto el que tienes.

— Fue un regalo.

— ¿De tu novio?

Alice hizo una mueca.

— No… de mi hermano…

— ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste?

— Digamos que ayude a que no muriera…

Harry no hizo más preguntas. De hacerlo ella podría considerarlo como un chismoso. Antes que Harry se diera cuenta y saliera de sus cavilaciones, el auto ya estaba frente a un sendero.

— Desde aquí tenemos que caminar…

— Permíteme tu alhaja…

Con varita en mano y apuntando a la gargantilla, Harry pronuncio varios hechizos.

— Tiene un radio de protección de 3 metros… — dijo el mago, — póntelo y caminemos…

— Es por aquí… — guio la vampira.

Harry trataba de no separarse mucho de ella, no deseaba hacerlo, y conforme iban avanzando él borraba los rastros de sus pasos.

Después de unos minutos los sonidos de las olas llegaban hasta los oídos del chico. Al fin salieron del bosque y la brisa les dio la bienvenida. Simplemente hermoso, arena fina y un mar calmado que invitaba a observarlo. Continuaron avanzando hasta la orilla del mar.

Ahí Alice se sentó cómodamente en la arena y Harry hizo lo mismo.

— Hermoso, ¿no? — dijo ella sin dejar de ver al horizonte nublado. Alice vio a lo lejos que no había nubes y los rayos del sol pegaban en el agua. Los rayos de luz se convertían en miles de destellos sobre el líquido, justo como en su piel.

— Si…

— Primera vez que lamento que este nublado… verías algo asombroso en mi piel…

— Eso se puede solucionar... _Hortus__Solem_... — dijo Harry apuntando hacia las nubes. Estas comenzaron a desaparecer, dejando un hueco y permitiendo que el sol se filtrara.

La piel de Alice brilló cual diamante. Destellos de luz iban en todas direcciones. Harry la miró emocionado. Las nubes volvieron a su lugar y taparon al sol.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — dijo Alice.

— Dispara…

— ¿Por qué decidiste venir a este pueblo?

— Es una larga historia… — dijo Harry con una mueca de tristeza.

— Tenemos toda la tarde…

Harry se perdió en los ojos dorados de la chica, después de pensarlo por un momento miro hacia el mar y comenzó a hablar.

— Nunca me había puesto a apreciar el mar en calma… — Harry hizo una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa.

— Ni yo… — dijo Alice mirando en la misma dirección.

— Todo comenzó cuando supe que no era como los demás… que no era "normal"…

Harry contaba desde la primera vez que hizo magia accidental, su tía Petunia le había cortado el pelo en un intento de controlar su rebelde cabellera, le dejo un corte tan horrible que Harry tenía miedo de salir a la calle. La magia se hizo presente esa noche y el pelo volvió a crecerle, quedándole igual que antes.

Alice no pudo contener la risa cuando Harry le mostro la expresión que hizo la tía Petunia al ver el cabello del mago.

Harry continúo su relato con la tarde en la que recibió la carta del colegio y como el tío Vernon se la arrebató sin más, y las continuas formas en que la carta llegaba. Hasta que por fin la recibió de su gran amigo Hagrid la noche de su cumpleaños.

Alice lo miraba sumergido en sus recuerdos y registraba cada sonrisa del chico, sonriendo con él. Hasta que el ruido de varias patas, acercándose hacia ellos, la alertó.

Alice se movió rápido, agarró a Harry y se giro sobre él para que el lobo que se dirigía a ellos no lo lastimara.

En cuanto pudo Harry saco su varita y con un hechizo alejo a la vestía.

— Sabes que está prohibido que los de tu clase estén en estas tierras… — dijo un hombre corpulento que salía del bosque dirigiéndose a Alice.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto Harry, — y ¿Por qué nos atacan?

El hombre ignoro las preguntas del mago y continúo hablándole a la vampira.

— Sabes cuál es la consecuencia de romper el tratado…

— Si algo me sucede Bella se pondrá muy triste…

— No me importa… es la ley y debe cumplirse…

Harry, poco a poco se fue interponiendo entre Alice y el hombre.

— Harry, por favor no te interpongas…

Jacob los miro sorprendido y molesto.

— ¿Ya engatusaste a otro mortal? — escupió el lobo (¬_¬) — ¿Qué les dan para que se les peguen tan rápido?

A Harry le molesto la prepotencia del tipo. Varios lobos del mismo tamaño del que los había atacado salían de detrás del hombre y de todas las direcciones a donde se le ocurría que podían escapar.

Alice pensaba en la forma de sacar a Harry de ese lugar. Los lobos los rodeaban y nadar no era la mejor forma de salir de ahí, aunque el mar parecía calmado, por debajo las corrientes marinas eran muy fuertes para un humano, aun que fuera un mago.

— Alice, toma de mi mano y no me sueltes…

— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

— Confía en mí…

La vampira tomo la mano de Harry, los lobos se lanzaron hacia ellos para evitar que escaparan pero Harry y compañía desaparecieron en una fracción de segundo dejando a los lobos atónitos.

* * *

les gustó?

comenten

( ._.)(._.)(._. )

(¬¬)(*o*)(-_-)

( '_')('_')(¨.¨)

PD: Gracias a Ángel-Sombra por la observación, ya realicé el cambio... para todos los que no puedan seguir cada actualizacion en Fanfiction si quieren puedo enviarles un archivo PDF para que no tengan que copiar y pegar... en mi perfil encontraran mi correo, face y blog... saludos


	10. Chapter 10 Magia, Lobos y Venganza

Hola a todos...

De nuevo con un capitulo mas...  
Pido disculpas por la tardanza, y tratare de no tardarme mucho en actualizar...  
Espero lo disfruten...

Saludos

Atte: Orion

PD: Los personajes de la saga Crepusculo y Harry Potter no me pertenecen y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 10.- Magia, Lobos y Venganza.

— Señor. lamento informarle que el sujeto acaba de morir. no resistió al veneno. — dijo un vampiro con bata frente a los tres Jefes Vulturi.  
— ¿Me puedes explicar el por qué? — dijo Cayo con tono molesto.  
— Señor no lo sé. los últimos días parecía que si podría resistir.

De pronto el vampiro cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

— Jane, por favor. — la pequeña vampira dejó de torturarlo para que se levantara.

Aro, Marco y Cayo estaban preocupados, ya que su "proyecto" se venía abajo.

— Con este van siete los que no resisten. — dijo Cayo.  
— ¿Qué vamos a hacer si falla el plan? — preguntó Marco.  
— Félix. que venga Ginevra.  
— Ya estoy aquí, mi señor. — dijo ella desde el umbral de la puerta. — ellos están muriendo por que son débiles, son media sangre. Deben traer a alguien que sea sangre pura, si ustedes me permiten puedo acompañar a los que enviaron. Les puedo ser de ayuda.  
— Solo no llames la atención. no queremos que el consejo de magia nos moleste.  
— Sí señor. Le prometo ser discreta. nadie me conoce por allá.

La pelirroja salió de la ciudad y se perdió en el bosque.

...— O —...

Harry desapareció junto con la vampira; para ser la primera vez que llevaba a alguien en la aparición todo iba bien. En la última fracción de la aparición dejó de sentir la mano de su acompañante, algo la había obligado a soltar su mano y quedarse atrás. Con la distracción Harry cayó de rodillas en la arena de la playa donde había planeado llegar. Y a veinte metros estaba Alice tirada y aturdida. (*.*)

— Alice, ¿estás bien? — dijo Harry mientras se acercaba.  
— Si. — dijo ella tocándose la frente. — ¿Qué pasó?...  
— Discúlpame, con la preocupación de los lobos se me olvidó el escudo de mi propiedad.  
— ¿Escudo?  
— Si, toda mi propiedad tiene un escudo mágico. un hechizo de protección, que evita que entren los vampiros.  
— ¿Es por eso que sentí que me estrellé contra un muro? (_^_^_)  
— Si. — contestó Harry divertido con la analogía.  
— Ahora recuerdo que mi padre dijo que había pedido permiso cuando fue a tu casa.  
— Si. Hice un hechizo temporal para que el pudiera entrar. Permíteme un momento. ¿me regalas un cabello? — dijo Harry extendiendo su mano.  
— Claro. ¿Para qué? — Alice se lo quitó tan rápido que su cabellera no resultó afectada.  
— Ya lo verás. — Harry, con el pelo en su mano, apuntó al aire y dijo, — _Dominux Capilus Uiamux._

El pelo se desvaneció y un escudo invisible reaccionó.

— Listo. Ahora ya puedes pasar. vamos.

Harry le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, el golpe con el muro mágico la había dejado aturdida. La calidez de Harry la llenó de nuevo.

Carlisle tenía que enterarse de lo que acababa de suceder, seguramente el perro Black usaría esa situación a su favor y tenía que impedirlo. Sacó su celular e hizo un gesto cuando vio que no podía hacer llamadas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Harry.  
— Nada, es que quería avisarle a Carlisle pero mi celular no funciona.  
— En los terrenos de mi casa no funciona ningún aparato que trabaje con electricidad. Celulares, televisores, lavadoras, ninguno funciona.  
— Es por tu magia, ¿verdad?  
— Si.  
— Entonces tengo que regresar a casa, tengo que explicar lo que sucede antes que ellos se lo digan a su modo.  
— Te acompaño.  
— Mejor voy sola. Además todavía tengo que ir por el auto.  
— Bueno te acompaño al auto.

Se encaminaron hacia la casa, caminaron por el sendero atravesando el bosque pero sin salir de los límites del territorio Potter.

Estaban a pocos metros de la casa cuando un gran lobo café les cerró el paso y varios lobos mas se le unieron. El primero se fue detrás de los árboles y un minuto después salió el mismo hombre que los había confrontado en la playa, vestido solo con unos pantalones cortos y con una cara de satisfacción que no le agradó mucho a Harry, le pareció engreído.

— No sabemos cómo lo hiciste pequeña sanguijuela pero no volverás a escapar. — dijo el tipo viendo a Alice.  
— ¡Oye! Deja de insultar a mi amiga. No deberías si estás en tierras ajenas. — dijo Harry molesto con varita en mano.

Alice se sintió extraña, antes nadie la había defendido. No es que lo hubiera necesitado, pero le agradó.

— ¿Tierras ajenas? y ¿Quién eres tú para decir eso y además defender a esta sanguijuela Cullen?  
— Te dije que no la insultes. soy el dueño de estas tierras. soy Harry James Potter. — nunca había dicho su nombre con tanto orgullo. El lobo sonrió con más autosuficiencia que terminó por molestar aún más a Harry.  
— Nuestra pequeña chupasangre se consiguió a otro con un nombre más grande. — todos los lobos rieron internamente.  
— ¡Lárguense!... — dijo Harry furioso, — ¡fuera de mis tierras!

Todos los lobos y el hombre volaron por los aires a varios metros, algo invisible los golpeó en el pecho tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — dijo Jacob incorporándose.  
— Te arrepentirás por haberla ofendido.  
— Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
— Darte tu merecido.

Black brincó para atacar al mago y en el aire se transformó en el enorme lobo de minutos antes. A centímetros del chico el lobo fue detenido en seco y quedó suspendido en el aire.

Al ver lo que pasaba los demás lobos atacaron pero del suelo salieron gruesas raíces de los árboles y los ataron al suelo. Con dificultad intentaban librarse pero cuando lograban librarse de una raíz otras tres salían del suelo para volverlos a sujetar.

Jacob suspendido en el aire, no podía creer lo que veía, sus compañeros estaban siendo diezmados por algo que no comprendía y la idea de que el chico con lentes lo provocaba no le parecía creíble.

Volteo a ver al chico que se veía furioso y perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry de pronto lo miró y Jacob intentó librarse de su atadura pero una liana que venía de quien sabe donde lo ató y lo alejó del mago.

No terminó de caer al suelo cuando otra liana lo alejó aun más. Lo mismo les sucedió a los demás lobos; varias lianas de los árboles los ataron mientras las raíces los dejaban libres y las lianas sacaban de los límites de la propiedad a toda la manada.

Alice estaba sorprendida y divertida con la escena que presenciaba, lobos volando por doquier.

— _Ojalá Rose pudiera ver esto._ — pensó ella divertida pero al instante siguiente recordó a Jasper y la sonrisa de su rostro se borró.

Un minuto después Jacob y la manada eran expulsados fuera del bosque. Furiosos y confundidos decidieron regresar pero el primero que intentó entrar de nuevo al territorio Potter se estrelló contra un muro invisible, lo que los confundió aún más.

Cinco minutos antes no habían tenido problemas en pasar por el que consideraban que era su territorio. Corrieron unos metros a un costado e intentaron entrar de nuevo sin lograr nada.

— _"Soy el dueño de estas tierras. Soy Harry James Potter"_, esas fueron las palabras de aquel humano. — pensó Jacob.  
— ¿Qué hacemos jefe? — dijo Seth.  
— Tenemos que ir con mi padre. Vámonos.

En la casa Quileute Black había una fuerte discusión entre padre e hijo. El joven lobo contó lo sucedido minutos antes y los planes de ir a reclamar por la cabeza de la infractora del tratado.

— Jacob. No debes hacer nada.

Billy Black salió detrás de su hijo para tratar de detenerlo.

— Jacob Ellias Black.

El lobo se detuvo, cada vez que su padre lo llamaba por su nombre completo tenía que hacerlo.

— Sam también está de acuerdo conmigo papá. Esa chupasangre ha roto el tratado y debe pagar por ello. Además ya engatusaron a otro humano que dice ser el dueño de medio territorio Quileute.

Billy se quedo en silencio pensando. Su abuelo los había contado sobre los tratos que había hecho el clan cuando se estableció en el lugar.

— Con respecto a ese humano yo tengo que hablar con él. Pero de lo otro, te lo digo como jefe de la tribu que no harás nada contra los Cullen...  
— Es un poco tarde para eso. — dijo el lobo riendo al recordar. De regreso a casa vieron un auto con el fétido olor a vampiro.  
— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Jake?

...— O —...

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Alice mientras caminaban por el sendero. Harry se veía cansado.  
— Si. Algo agotado pero estoy bien.  
— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — preguntó Alice.  
— La verdad no lo sé. Solo conozco un hechizo de los que hice pero no es tan fuerte.  
— ¿Entonces como lo hiciste? — insistió.  
— Fue magia involuntaria. No fue algo que yo controlara.  
— ¿Magia involuntaria?  
— En ciertas ocasiones la magia se libera inconscientemente. Usualmente es cuando un mago está en peligro de morir, pero también puede pasar cuando…  
— Esta muy molesto… — terminó Alice.  
— Si… — Harry sonrió.  
— No es la primera vez que te pasa… ¿verdad?  
— No… han sido varias… una vez hice que una mujer se inflara como globo.

Ambos rieron.

— ¿Qué crees que harán? — preguntó Harry refiriéndose a los lobos.  
— Tal vez nos declaren la guerra…  
— ¿Por lo que les hice?  
— No… porque yo violé el tratado.  
— ¿Tratado?  
— Tenemos un pacto, nos dejaría en paz si nosotros prometíamos no lastimar a la gente y si no entrabamos en sus tierras. Sabía que esa playa está prohibida para nosotros y aun así…

Tanto Alice como Harry se detuvieron en seco, mirando estupefactos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? — dijo Harry.

El lujoso auto amarillo de Alice estaba de cabeza, de las puertas solo se podía ver una y estaba completamente destrozada y el vidrio hecho miles de trozos. Las llantas desgarradas y en los costados del auto, varias garras habían rasgado el metal.

— Fueron ellos… — dijo Alice sin algún cambio en su voz.

El celular de Alice comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Sí?... ¿están allá?... está bien. voy en camino.

- o -

Carlisle cerró su teléfono y dirigiéndose a sus visitantes dijo.

— En un momento estará aquí.  
— Sabes muy bien lo que pasará por haber roto el tratado. — dijo Black flanqueado por dos miembros de su manada.  
— Si lo sé. pero no pienso entregarte a mi hija.  
— Entonces esto significaría guerra.

A Carlisle no le agradaba la idea de una guerra, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que mataran a Alice.

— Buenas tardes… — saludó Brian entrando a la sala.

Los Quileutes voltearon a verlos.

— Solo venimos a despedirnos… algo surgió y tenemos que irnos…— dijo Alfredo ignorando a los lobos, — surgió algo y tenemos que marcharnos.

— Gracias por ayudarnos. — dijo Vero.

...— O —...

Harry se quedo sentado en la sala, el uso de su magia lo había dejado cansado. La magia involuntaria lo había dejado casi sin reservas, la expulsión desmedida de poder mágico genera una fuga.

— ¿Desea un poco de jugo de calabaza? — ofreció Winky que llevaba una jarra y vaso.  
— Si gracias.

Tomo un vaso y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco.

Horas más tarde el hambre despertó a Harry. Le levanto con pereza, por la ventana se notaba que ya había oscurecido.

— Winky, ¿ya está la cena?  
— Sí, señor. — el que contesto fue Kreacher.  
— ¡Kreacher! ¿desde a qué hora llegaste? — con la voz del elfo termino de despertarse.  
— Hace unas horas, señor, pero usted descansaba y no quise molestarlo.  
— ¿Te dio la respuesta?  
— No, señor, ella no me dio respuesta. — contesto el elfo avergonzado ya que no había hecho todo lo que Harry le había pedido.  
— Le pedí que me trajera. — dijo una voz femenina que Harry conocía a la perfección.  
— ¡Hermione! — dijo Harry sorprendido y alegre.

Harry corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

— Me hubieras despertado.  
— Como ya te dijo Kreacher, estabas durmiendo y no quisimos molestarte.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar, había mucha información por intercambiar.

...— O —...

La Vulturi pelirroja llegó a una casa abandonada, ese era el punto que había acordado con los tres vampiros que los líderes habían enviado a investigar. Llego varias horas antes de lo acordado pues no se detuvo para alimentarse como lo había planeado, y por consecuencia el veneno brotaba en su boca y le quemaba la garganta. Con tiempo disponible decidió salir a cazar en el pueblo cercano a la propiedad, fuera estaba oscuro el momento perfecto pues las presas caían con mas facilidad.

— ¡Sal de ahí maldita perra! — habló una mujer fuera de la casa. — ¡Sal de ahí o entro por ti!

La Vulturi reconoció esa voz inmediatamente, esa voz que cuando aun era niña le había infundido miedo y terror, pero ahora solo le resultaba tan molesta como una mosca cerca del oído.

— Será divertido. — se dijo la pelirroja y salió con paso lento (para un vampiro)

La mujer que esperaba, le apuntaba con una barita, lista para lanzar hechizos. Su pelo negro estaba sucio y enredado, el rostro sucio y demacrado, sus ojos le lanzaban una mirada cargada de odio y las ropas que traía no se las habría puesto ni un mendigo.

— Bellatrix Black. Pensé que nadie vendría a buscarlo, o mejor dicho a querer vengarse. — dijo la vampira.  
— Me escapé de Azkaban cuando me entere que Draco había desaparecido y cuando llegue a casa. Tú, maldita, lo habías dejado en la puerta. ¡Maldita perra! ¡te voy a matar!  
— Que quieres que te diga, el muy idiota se dejo atrapar muy fácilmente. — se burló la pelirroja. — Lo único bueno del hurón rubio es que estaba delicioso. — continuó burlándose.  
— Pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi sobrino.

Bellatrix lanzó una maldición que habría dejado a la vampira inconsciente si no fuera más rápida que la bruja, que siguió lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra pero ninguno conseguía darle.

— _Flagrate…_ — gritó la bruja y comenzó a crear fuego por donde la vampira corría. — ¿crees que no averigüe sus debilidades? — dijo la bruja.  
— Te has vuelto vieja y mas lenta… — se burlo la vampira. — ya me has aburrido… será mejor que…

La Vultiri esquivo dos hechizos mas de fuego y tomo a la bruja por la espalda, sujeto sus manos y le arrebató la barita…

— Que te mate… — le susurro al oído y le encajo los colmillos. La bruja soltó un grito desgarrador e intentó inútilmente liberarse pero sus fuerzas desaparecían rápidamente, los minutos pasaron hasta ya no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

Una vez que termino de succionar, dejo que el cuerpo sin vida cayera al suelo. Vio que todavía había fuego quemando unas plantas secas y lo arrojo a las llamas para luego echarle mas madera de la casa.

— ¡Maldita sea! — dijo la vampira viendo su ropa manchada de sangre. — ahora tendré que cambiarme.

Y sin más corrió al pueblo.

* * *

¿Que tal les parecio el capitulo?  
comenten, porfa, no tienen que ser usuarios...

sus comentarios me animan a continuar con esta locura...

hasta la proxima (espero ke no pase mucho tiempo)

Orion


	11. Chapter 11 3 2 1

De nuevo aquí estoy, les presento el siguiente capítulo.

No tengo disculpa por la tardanza, por motivos diversos no me había puesto a escribir.

Pero no vale la pena contarle mis problemas, mejor los dejo con este capítulo, que aquí entre nos creo que es el más largo que he escrito.

Que lo disfruten.

Atte: Orion D. Aqua.

* * *

**_Capítulo 11.- 3, 2, 1._**

**~ Tres meses atrás ~**

— P.O.V. Harry. —

Desde la tarde en que mi amiga llegó a esta casa y parte de la noche nos la pasamos platicando y riendo, mi amiga comenzó a decirme todo lo que había sucedido después, al principio no me agradó mucho la idea pero al final terminó divirtiéndome con lo que el ministro había intentado hacer para averiguar dónde estoy.

Pretendió conseguir información de los Weasley, y de la ahora directora de Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagal; quiso saber si me había ido a vivir en el Valle de Godric y también habló con unas personas en Privet Drive. Por último el hombre intentó convencer al duende encargado de mi fortuna en el banco de Gringotts, pero gracias al encantamiento "Guardián de los Secretos" el hombre no pudo enterarse de nada.

Al principio mi amiga se quedó en el cuarto de invitados, pero días después y viendo lo cómoda que estaba, me atreví a preguntar cuanto tiempo se quedaría, pues quería saber si arreglábamos un cuarto para ella; pero me arrepentí en cuanto hice la pregunta, porque ella se puso tan triste que juraba que iba a llorar, así que no insistí.

Al siguiente día se regresó a la casa de los Weasley, pero horas después volvió a aparecer en la casa. Estaba llorando a mares, no pregunté qué pasó solo me dediqué a abrazarla y oír que decía repetidamente en voz baja: "es un idiota", me imaginé que se refería a Ron. Se quedó profundamente dormida con su mano en mi pecho, no me alejé de ella hasta que me aseguré que no se despertaría. Como pude la recosté en el sillón pero minutos después la cargué y lleve al cuarto de invitados.

— P.O.V. Hermione. —

Desperté algo aturdida, enfoqué la vista y note que no estaba en el sillón sino en la cama del cuarto de invitados. Me levanté pesadamente y fui a al baño, frente al espejo miraba los efectos de haber llorado por horas, los ojos me hormigueaban y los tenia rojos. El cabello más enredado que de costumbre y la ropa arrugada.

De pronto me llegó un aroma conocido, sobre mi hombro derecho y en mi mano izquierda; era el aroma de Harry. Cerré los ojos y recordé haber estado en los brazos de mi amigo, que estuvo a mi lado toda la tarde. De haber imaginado lo que pasaría con Ron no habría venido en primer lugar.

_— Flashback —_

_Una vez que Harry me preguntó si me quedaría por mucho tiempo me puse a pensar que quizá no había sido buena idea venir aquí. Después de todo no lo había meditado bien, inmediatamente de discutir con Ron fue lo único que se me ocurrió._

_Después de unas horas cavilar decidí regresar con Ron con la esperanza de que estos días separados lo hubieran hecho reflexionar._

_Al siguiente día, después de despedirme de mi amigo regresé a la madriguera. Entre por la cocina, vi mi maleta en la mesa e ignorando lo peor fui a la sala, ahí estaba Ron con una botella de sangre de dragón y un libro en la mesita. También había una bolsa con un mechón de pelo, el alma me abandonó al recordar lo que había dejado en la casa._

_— Te pediría una explicación sobre esto… — dijo Ron señalando todo lo que había sobre la mesa. — Pero ya sé lo que es… gracias a este libro que también olvidaste… lo único que no sé, es por que no me lo habías dicho antes._

_— Ron yo…_

_— No te preocupes, siempre sospeché lo que sucedía pero no quería darme cuenta. Solo dime, ¿Por qué ocultarlo? ¿Por qué tratar de fingir lo que sentías por mí? y ¿Por qué eliminar con magia lo que sientes por Harry?_

_Las palabras no me salían y no sabía el por qué. Deseaba explicarle todo, absolutamente todo, pero mi boca no se movía por más que lo deseara, ¡maldita maldición! Él esperó por mi respuesta, y yo no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas._

_— Bien, si no quieres decirme no importa, está de más decir que lo nuestro ha terminado… y… te pido que te vayas._

_Yo seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra, ¿como decirle que lo que sentía por él era verdadero, si mi boca no emitía sonido alguno? ¿Cómo decirle que estos nuevos sentimientos hacia mi mejor amigo son producto de una maldición y que por eso usaba magia para contrarrestarlo?_

_Me acerqué a la mesa e intenté tomar a Ron por el brazo para obligarlo a verme y que entendiera con mi mirada todo lo que sucedía, pero él evitó mi contacto y se alejó más de mi. Hasta el punto más lejano que la pequeña sala le permitía y se dedico a ver fuera de la ventana._

_— Vete, por favor… vete antes que cometa una idiotez._

_Recogí los frascos, el mechón de pelo negro y el libro. Volteé a ver a Ron y dije "Adiós", fue lo único que pronuncié. Tomé mi maleta y salgo de la casa._

_Ahora, ¿Dónde iré? ¿A casa? No puedo, gracias al hechizo que les apliqué a mis padres, ahora están de viaje y no volverán en un buen tiempo. Si voy para allá, estaré sola y no quiero. Así que lo único que me queda es continuar con lo que había planeado, aun que esta decisión me ha roto el corazón._

_— Fin Flashback —_

— P.O.V. Harry. —

Al siguiente día, después de su segunda llegada y de su desahogo, estuvo cayada durante todo el almuerzo y antes de ir a trabajar le dije que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, no importaba cuanto fuera. Ella solo me contestó con una media sonrisa.

Esa tarde, le pedí que fuera con Winky a la colonia de magos más cercana que estaba en la ciudad de Seattle para comprar algunos muebles, mientras entre Kreacher y yo nos dedicamos a agregar un cuarto mas a la casa, uno especialmente para ella.

Le instalamos un baño grande y un closet decente, y una enorme ventana la dejaría ver el patio delantero. Ya que la habitación estaba lista comenzaron a aparecer los muebles, la primera que apareció fue la cama, con todos sus complementos, después un escritorio que acomodamos a un lado de la ventana y le pedí a Kreacher que pusiera algunos de los libros del despacho; al final llegaron todo los demás muebles. Cuando regresaron, Hermy quedo sorprendida y se lanzo a abrazarme, feliz.

Después de eso su ánimo subió un poco, y con el tiempo fue aumentando. Aunque de vez en cuando oía algún ligero llanto desde mi cuarto. Su compañía me hace bien, desde que ella está en la casa dejé de tener tan seguido esos sueños tan extraños o más bien dicho, pesadillas.

**~ Dos meses atrás ~**

Hermy decidió acompañarme en las rutinas de ejercicio.

Regresaba de la caminata matutina, pensando en que ella continuaría dormida entre a la cocina para beber algo de jugo. Para mi sorpresa Hermy ya estaba sentada frente a la mesita de la cocina de espaldas a la puerta. Tenía una taza de café en sus manos y hablaba con Winky.

— ¿Quién les enseñó a hacer el café? — preguntaba mi amiga mirando el humeante líquido.

— Fue el señor Harry… — le contestó Winky, ésta volteo y me vio de pie en el marco de la puerta, detrás de Hermy y rápidamente le indiqué con señas que no me delatara. Quería seguir oyendo. — el señor le mostro a Winky como prepararlo y nos explicó cómo le gustaba a usted señorita.

— Winky, ya te he dicho que me digas por mi nombre. Dime ¿todos los días sale a correr?

— Si todos… — contesté desde mi posición. Hermy se asustó y casi tira la taza que sostenía. — Buenos días, — agregue sentándome en la mesa.

— Mátame de un susto, — fingió estar molesta pero solo por un momento. — ¿desde cuándo tan afecto al ejercicio?

— Hace unos meses decidí que me cansé de ser débil…

— No eres débil… — me interrumpió ella.

— Hablando físicamente…

— Pues lo has logrado… — dijo ella sonriendo y tomo un sorbo del café. — ¿a qué hora comienzas?

— 5:30 de la mañana, antes que salga el sol, más bien antes que aclare ya que pocas veces las nubes dejan ver el sol.

— ¿A esa hora sales a correr?

— No, primero hago un poco de ejercicio en mi cuarto por media hora y luego voy a dar unas vueltas.

Me levanté y fui a darme una ducha. Después de desayunar juntos me despedí y fui a la escuela. Nada de importancia sucedió ese día, a excepción de la ausencia de los Cullen, pero según lo que me dijeron era normal que se ausentaran algunos días. Los comentarios y las miradas de algunas "niñas" se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, a lo que ya me resigné.

De regreso a casa me encontré a Hermy leyendo, le había fascinado la biblioteca del despacho. Ella leía un libro que no recordaba haber visto, y no quise molestarla.

La mañana siguiente, después de mi rutina en mi cuarto bajé y me sorprendió ver a mi amiga en la sala lista para salir. Sonreí y me acerqué.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Voy contigo…

— ¿Segura?

— Si…

— Primero calentemos, para que no te de un calambre…

— Ya lo hice…

— Bueno vamos…

A partir de ese momento me ha acompañado todos los días, al principio íbamos despacio y solo fueron tres vueltas, poco a poco fuimos subiendo el ritmo y ahora llegamos hasta 10 vueltas alrededor de la propiedad. En una de esas le mostré el lugar donde había tenido mi encuentro con los enormes lobos.

Hermy se devoraba otro libro de la biblioteca, y yo practicaba algunos hechizos de nivel alto; por fin pude crear una bestia de fuego que pudiera controlar.

Kreacher estaba a mi lado auxiliándome pues en ocasiones anteriores el león de fuego recién creado se volvía en mi contra y el elfo se encargaba de desaparecerlo con el contra hechizo, que consistía en encerrar a la bestia en una prisión de agua.

— Lo ha hecho muy bien, señor… — dijo el elfo cuando vio que el león obedecía la orden que le había dado y desaparecía. — ahora hay una segunda fase de este hechizo, tiene que hacer que la bestia lance un rugido de fuego.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? — pregunté listo para seguir las instrucciones de mi élfico maestro.

— Solo repita "_Grajéin_".

Me dispuse a hacerlo.

— _FyreFriend_… — dije, y de mi varita volvió a salir fuego que se fue formando y segundos después tenia de nuevo frente a mí al león ígneo, entonces dije, — _Grajéin_… — y el león lanzó un enorme rugido que me habría alcanzado si Kreacher no me hubiera empujado.

— Señor… ¿está bien?

— Si… no te preocupes y gracias de nuevo…

— ¡Harry! ¿Harry estas bien? — dijo me amiga que venía corriendo con un libro en la mano.

— Si… gracias a Kreacher…

— Ya te he dicho que me hables cuando vas a practicar, yo también quiero aumentar mi magia…

— Disculpa, te vi tan entretenida leyendo que no quise molestarte.

— Es cierto, casi se me olvida por que había salido a buscarte… desde que me contaste lo de los lobos que te encontraste me puse a investigar, mira aquí… — me entrego el libro que traía y ambos fuimos a la mesa del patio.

— No recuerdo haber visto este libro en la biblioteca… — dije mientras examinaba la portada.

— Resulta que tu biblioteca es como la sala de los requerimientos de Hogwards, una vez que deseas información sobre un tema específico aparece el libro correcto… como este…

El título del libro recitaba, "Pactos y otros acuerdos". Hermy abrió el libro en el exacto lugar donde estaba leyendo con anterioridad. Y reinicio la lectura.

— Esto aclara en parte la presencia de esos lobos de los que me dijiste. También en esta otra parte… — Hermy pasó unas hojas más, — explica la presencia de los Cullen. Regresé a la primera parte y comencé a leer.

_La Honorable Familia Potter se ha asentado en estas tierras desde hace más de 200 años, incluso antes que la familia Cullen y la tribu nativa conocida como Los Quileutes._

Me salte unos párrafos.

_**Acuerdo de Paz con Aquelarre Vampiro.**_

_Años después del asentamiento de la familia Potter en la región llegó un aquelarre de vampiros a estas tierras, ellos se denominaban a sí mismos como la Familia Cullen, compuestos por dos varones y una mujer. Su líder, de nombre Carlisle, aseguró que ellos no deseaban dañar a los humanos como otros vampiros, sino que deseaban pasar su existencia en relativa paz._

_El aquelarre compró una extensión de las tierras de la familia y ahí establecieron su hogar. Aun que no permanecerían por mucho tiempo, volverían años después pero siempre respetando su ideal de no herir a los humanos._

Pasé unas hojas, donde Hermy me indicó.

_**Pacto de Sangre Quileute.**_

_Años después de la retirada del aquelarre, llegó una tribu Quileute, el jefe de la tribu pidió el consentimiento a la Familia de establecerse al este de la propiedad. La familia dio su consentimiento para ello, solo con la condición de que no causaran un daño mayor a la flora u fauna del lugar._

_Con el paso del tiempo, llegaron unos vampiros que amenazaban la tranquilidad de los pobladores de un pueblo que comenzaba a asentarse a unos kilómetros de la propiedad Potter._

_Los Potter, preocupados por la suerte de los humanos y que la familia se retiraría de la zona por algún tiempo hicieron un pacto de magia con la tribu, les encargaron que cuidaran toda la propiedad y a cambio se les entregaría la mitad del territorio de la Familia a la tribu y también el poder para cumplir con la encomienda._

_Así les fue entregado el poder de la "metamorfosis", un poder que les daba la apariencia de cualquier animal que ellos eligieran, así mismo aumentaría su tamaño, fuerza y velocidad, necesarias para pelear contra los vampiros._

Este poder se activa con la presencia de los vampiros y es hereditaria.

Dejé de leer. Winky se acercó corriendo con el miedo en la cara.

— Señor, un grupo de Vampiros y Lobos están en el camino principal y quieren hablar con usted, ¿Qué les digo?, señor.

Voltee a ver a mi amiga y ella asintió. Y dirigiéndome a Winky le dije.

— Déjalos pasar.

— P.O.V. Alice. —

Han pasado las semanas y mi padre no logró alargar más la sentencia de los Quileutes, incluso no salimos a cazar por temor de que nos atacaran mientras lo hacíamos. Por más que intentamos localizar a los demás, no lo logramos, los celulares marcaban como fuera del área. Y al final mi padre dijo que teníamos que aclararlo con Potter. Así que nos citamos en las afueras de su propiedad para hablar.

Por nuestra parte fuimos Carlisle, Edward y yo. Y de los Quileutes fueron Billy Black y su hijo Jacob y Sam Uley. Nos bajamos de nuestros autos y comenzamos a andar por el sendero, nos dejaron pasar primero y un ruido seco nos hizo voltear hacia atrás. Jacob y Sam estaban tirados dos metros atrás del comienzo del sendero, Billy no podía quitar su cara de asombro y diversión. Y sin poder evitarlo me uní a sus risas

— Lo mismo ha sucedido desde que nos encontramos a ese tipo. — dijo "el perrito" molesto.

— Harry los había expulsado de sus tierras… — le expliqué a Carlisle lo que el mago había hecho en nuestro encuentro.

— Entonces tendrán que pedir permiso para pasar… — dijo él.

Regresamos al punto donde ya no sentíamos la atmósfera pesada.

— Pedimos permiso para pasar… — habló Carlisle al aire. — Deseamos hablar con tu señor…

— ¿Quiénes son? y ¿qué asunto buscan con mi amo? — se oyó una voz grave y amenazadora.

— Somos amigos y tenemos un asunto importante que hablar con el… ¿nos permite el paso?

Después de unos segundos de esperar hubo un cambio en el aire y Carlisle sonrió.

— Vamos…

Seguimos caminando por el sendero, esto los sorprenderá dijo mi padre cuando a lo lejos vimos una choza abandonada, más deteriorada que la casa que encontramos para Edward y Bella. Nos detuvimos en seco, por orden de mi padre, frente a un muro de piedra rustica tan desgastada que sorprendía que no estuviera desbaratada. No me explicaba como Harry podía haber vivido aquí por meses.

— Prepárense para sorprenderse… — dijo él y puso un pie dentro de la propiedad.

Los ojos de los lobos casi se les salen de las orbitas, y la mandíbula por poco se les cae al suelo. Nosotros disimulamos mejor, pero estoy segura que Edward tendría la misma cara si no fuera el vampiro que es.

Apareció una mansión más grande que nuestra casa. Todo parecía como nuevo, y todo el jardín "revivió", no tengo otro término para calificar lo que estaba pasando. Arbustos, pasto, flores, todo salía de la tierra. En medio del patio apareció una mesa varias sillas de metal y una palapa, y de la nada aparecieron tres cuerpos, eran Harry, una chica y una criatura pequeña.

— P.O.V. Harry. —

Alice apareció en la entrada del patio acompañada de 5 personas más, una era su hermano Edward, el señor Cullen, un hombre en silla de ruedas, ese desagradable tipo que había ofendido a mi amiga, de nombre Jacob Black, y otro hombre más.

— Buenos días, — salude, — pasen por favor… acomódense… — solo había dos sillas libres e hice aparecer las necesarias.

Alice me presentó a Billy Black, el hombre en la silla de ruedas, y a Sam Uley, y yo presenté a Hermy.

El señor Cullen comenzó a explicar el motivo de su presencia, y que nuestro anterior encuentro con el tal Jacob había tenido severas consecuencias para Alice. Yo explique que fueron ellos los que nos atacaron y que intentamos escapar para no herir a la manada, pero cuando nos volvieron a encontrar todo lo que hicimos fue defendernos. Y que en todo ese lapso Alice no había puesto su mano sobre ningún Quileute.

En cuanto mencione la playa en la que habíamos estado, Hermy se levantó con prisa y yo guardé silencio. Una idea le había llegado.

— Kreacher… — hablo ella sin alzar la voz y el elfo apareció frente a ella sorprendiendo a los demás presentes.

— Ordene usted señorita… — dijo el sirviente haciendo su acostumbrada reverencia.

— ¿Me podrías proporcionar un mapa de la región?

— Si señorita… — contestó él y con un chasquido de dedos apareció un gran pergamino enrollado en la mesa.

Ella extendió el papel, revelando lo blanco que estaba pero un segundo después se comenzó a dibujar el mapa del país, la tinta volvió a moverse por el papel revelando el estado de Washington, y a si hasta que se mostro toda la extensión de la propiedad marcada con grandes letras "TIERRAS POTTER".

Hermy pidió que señaláramos la playa en la que habíamos estado sentados viendo el mar. Yo puse mi dedo en la playa, a solo unos centímetros fuera de la línea. El zoom de tinta se volvió a activarse y vimos como la mitad de la playa estaba dentro de mi propiedad. Alice se acerco al mapa y me corrigió, diciendo que el lugar exacto estaba a pocos centímetros del punto que yo indicaba. Las chicas sonrieron a la vez. Y Black arrugó aun más la cara.

Billy Black se acercó a ver y Alice le volvió a señalar el punto antes marcado.

— Bien… — dijo resignado, — eso lo aclara todo…

Se dio media vuelta y dirigiéndose al señor Cullen continuó.

— Creo que les debemos una disculpa…

— No deben pedirme disculpas a mí sino a ellos… — contestó el vampiro señalandonos a Alice y a mí.

— No es necesario… — dijo Alice para sorpresa de todos. Y con sonrisa malvada, dijo — más que eso… nos deben un favor… cuando se nos ofrezca ellos —, señalando a Jacob y Sam, — nos darán su ayuda sin que se puedan negar.

Aunque se notaba que no deseaban hacerlo, al final se hizo el pacto de ayuda. Después de eso los demás meses continuaron con relativa calma.

**~ Un día atrás ~**

Ahora, un mes después de eso, lo único raro que ha sucedido es que mi cerebro comenzó a fabricarme extrañas alucinaciones disfrazadas de sueños, en los que la protagonista ya no era Ginny.

Después de cenar fui a la biblioteca con la intención de saber sobre el tema y me pasee por los estantes de libros hasta que un sonido seco me atrajo a un libro en particular que, esta de más decirlo, nunca había visto antes. Comencé con la lectura pero esta misma era muy confusa, incluso tenia algunos símbolos que desconocía así que invoqué un libro de runas antiguas. Lo coloqué a un lado y consultaba cada símbolo con el que me topaba, con la imagen mental de mí en escritorio, no pude evitar acordarme de esas noches de estudio junto a Hermy. Se llegó la noche y sin poder evitarlo me quede dormido.

_De nuevo en mi sueño…_

_Voy corriendo por el pasillo, esta escena ya se me hace demasiado conocida, llevo repasándola varias noches. Aun que en esta ocasión ya estoy mas consciente de que es un recuerdo del pasado. Así que esta vez he decidido disfrutarla hasta que se acabe._

_Después de cumplir con el castigo, subo por las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor, el juego final de la copa de la escuela había terminado y el equipo ganador celebraba en la casa de los leones. Desde varios pisos abajo se oían los gritos de alegría. Entré por el retrato de la dama gorda y vi a la multitud de estudiantes aglomerados en la sala común. No solo los leones estaban dentro, también los tejones y las águilas, y todos gritaban porras a Gryffindor._

_Como pude avancé entre mis compañeros para llegar al centro de la sala, ya sabía lo que me esperaba ahí, La mujer que amé intensamente y el momento más feliz de mi vida amorosa. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad llegué detrás de ella y la tomé por el brazo para que me volteara a ver y me preparé para disfrutar de nuevo de sus labios._

_Como la primera vez me perdí en el beso que nos dimos. Podía sentir todas las miradas sobre nosotros, pero aun así poco me importaba, me daba igual lo que pensaran los demás. Con los ojos cerrados y con el silencio reinando en la sala pasaron los segundos._

_Me separé de ella, sin desear hacerlo, y abro los ojos. La sorpresa se apoderó de mí al ver que la chica a la que había besado ya no tenia su larga, lisa y roja cabellera, en su lugar había cabello castaño. Hermione me sonreía y más grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que no me desagrada la idea._

_— ¡TRAIDOR! — oí que gritaban detrás de mi. Volteo a ver._

_Lo único que alcancé a distinguir es una mano acercándose rápidamente y después solo había oscuridad…_

— O —

— Harry… Harry… — abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que estaba en la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Hermy me hablaba desde fuera de la puerta.

Un momento. ¿Cómo demonios llegué a mi cama?, recuerdo haberme quedado dormido en el sillón con el libro de la interpretación de los sueños en mis manos y el de las runas en el suelo. Me levanté tan rápido que me dio vueltas la cabeza. Se oyó el sonar de unos nudillos en la puerta.

— Harry… — me llamaba de nuevo.

— Dime…

— Se hace tarde…

Confirmé viendo mi reloj, y ya había pasado media hora desde que sonó la última alarma.

— Voy en un momento... bajo en unos segundos…

En lugar de correr a vestirme, hice unos movimientos y toda la ropa voló a la cama, me coloqué la camiseta, los pants y los calcetines y el par de tenis. No intenté peinarme porque sería tiempo perdido. Salí corriendo y me uní a mi amiga.

— Y ¿qué haremos este día? — pregunté, cada sábado habíamos hecho una actividad distinta.

— Hoy no puedo… necesito ir a comprar algunos ingredientes…

— ¿De cuáles? Si quieres te acompaño… — últimamente había deseado estar con ella por más tiempo.

— No es necesario… no me tardare mucho… aun que si necesitare mucha suerte para encontrar lo que necesito.

— Todavía tengo "_Felix Felicis",_ por si quieres un poco…

— Te lo agradecería…

Regresamos a la casa y Hermy se fue a medio día.

— P.O.V. Alice. —

Se acerca el medio día y cada uno continua en sus asuntos, Edward y Carlisle intentaban trazar la ruta por la que habían decidido ir Jasper y los demás. A cada rato les recordaba las visiones que tuve de sus decisiones, hasta la última que tuve antes de quedarme "ciega".

— Partiremos esta noche… — dijo Carlisle, — hay que alimentarnos.

Habíamos decidido ir todos. De pronto sucedió lo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo.

_"Vamos con nuestras primas…"_

Brinqué del sillón donde estaba al oír la decisión de Rosalie.

— Carlisle… Edward… Esme…

Solo aparecieron mis padres. Tal vez mi hermano habría ido a casa de Bella después de cazar.

— Es Rosalie… esta en Canadá en casa de Tanya… — les dije.

— ¿Están ahí todos? ¿Jasper y Emmet? — preguntó Carlisle.

— ¿Por qué no vinieron directo a casa? — dijo mi Esme preocupada.

— No se… no me entere de mucho… solo vi la decisión de Rose… no supe con quien iba…

— Tal vez porque tú estas débil… deberías ir de casería… — dijo mi madre.

Sonó el celular de Carlisle.

— Dime hija…

— No podemos acercarnos a la casa… nos siguen tres Vulturi…

— Nosotros iremos…

— Aquí los esperamos…

— ¿Están todos bien?

— Emmet y yo si… Jasper se separo de nosotros para despistarlos…

Sentí que el alma me abandonaba y me deje caer al sillón.

— Vamos para allá…

No me entere de mas, todo se volvió borroso y una enorme pena me llenó. De haber podido hubiera llorado. Me vi mentalmente aquí derrumbada y me di cuenta que no era el momento para dejarme caer, Jasper era perseguido y estaba en peligro. Me levante con premura y decidida a buscarlo. Mire a mis padres.

— No te detendré y si es lo que deseas… — dijo Carlisle. — Pero primero debes alimentarte.

No sé a quién agradecerle por tener un padre como él. Sin esperar más me levanté y tome la ruta hacia la pequeña pradera donde pastaba un rebaño.

A mitad de camino distinguí un olor extraño, puse mi atención al lugar de donde provenía y vi tres figuras, no estaba completamente segura si eran vampiros, pues aun que compartíamos algunas características tenían otras que me eran desconocidas.

— Hermosa señorita, vendrás con nosotros… — dijo uno de ellos.

— P.O.V. Harry. —

Tenía meses que no venía a esta playa, desde la última vez que estuve aquí con Alice. Después de estar varios minutos observando el mar decidí darme un baño, tal vez el agua se lleve por un momento estos pensamientos que me confunden.

Una hora paso, y me encaminé de regreso a casa. A medio camino oí varios sonidos secos y un grito de una mujer. Sin pensar en mas corrí hacia el lugar donde venia.

Al llegar vi a tres cuerpos alrededor de un cuerpo más tirado en el suelo, me fije bien y note que era mi amiga Alice. La sangre me hirvió al instante y sin pensar me abalancé al grupo, saque mi varita sin pronunciar en voz alta invoque al león de fuego. Este salió más rápido que en mis prácticas, llego antes que yo y envistió a uno de ellos, le aplique los hechizos de apoyo, como los dientes afilados y las garras reforzadas. Con las que desgarró y destazó al vampiro, al mismo tiempo que lo consumía con su fuego.

Los otros dos salieron de su primera impresión y voltearon a verme. No les di tiempo ni de hablar cuando lance otro hechizo a la mujer del grupo y la hizo volar, el ultimo corrió en dirección contraria. Gracias a que estábamos dentro de mi propiedad, el hechizo de protección los hacía más lentos así que apunte con mi varita al león y este lanzo una bola de fuego tan rápida que alcanzo al vampiro antes que saliera del prado.

La mujer se levanto aturdida e intentó atacarme pero con un movimiento la volví a lanzar por los aires y le ordene al león que se encargara de ella. Me preocupe mas por mi amiga tirada en el suelo que por la otra mujer que daba gritos desesperados.

Tome a Alice e intente llevármela pero por alguna razón estaba muy pesada, incluso mis músculos desarrollados no podían soportarla por mucho tiempo. Me alejé unos metros hasta que ya no pude cargarla, la deje en el suelo sin lastimarla. La examine solo para confirmar que continuaba desmayada.

El león se colocó a mi lado, al cielo se elevaban tres columnas de humo. Me pregunté si las llamas afectarían a Alice, pero si no mal recuerdo solo afectaría a mis enemigos así que tome de nuevo a Alice y con cuidado la coloque en el lomo del animal, con alegría comprobé mi teoría, las llamas eran para mi amiga como el algodón. Llegábamos al patio cuando el león de fuego se desapareció haciendo que Alice cayera al suelo con un ruido seco. Ya estábamos frente a la puerta así que la tomé de nuevo en mis brazos.

— P.O.V. Alice. —

El más delicioso olor me llegaba desde quien sabe dónde, mis ojos permanecían cerrados y mis miembros no me respondían. Pero si podía sentir, primero sentía la hierba del bosque, luego sentí el calor de un humano y el aroma mas delicioso me llegó.

Por más que quise hincarle el diente pero no pude. Oí gritos de los que me habían dejado en este estado y el rugir de un león, después ruidos metálicos y más gritos de mis captores. Después fuego y el olor que expide la carne de un vampiro al ser quemado.

Aquel calor humano me lleno de nuevo y me alejo de los gritos y del fuego, después de unos minutos me colocaron en una especie de cama de seda, la seda más suave que mis manos habían tocado hasta ahora.

Lo que sea que me mantuviera en estado de inmovilidad se estaba debilitando, y el vampiro dentro de mí se había despertado y deseaba beber esa sangre. El veneno se acumulaba en mi boca.

Abrí los ojos, no me importaba nada, ni quien fuera el poseedor de la sangre que deseaba ni que yo conociera a ese ser. Estaba en sus brazos así que no se me hizo difícil rodearlo con mis manos y sujetarlo fuertemente, la sorpresa le llenó la cara y en sus ojos verdes pude mirar los míos propio que eran completamente negros y llenos de furia.

Llevaba sus brazos desnudos, rápidamente le hinqué los colmillos y comencé a succionar, intentó liberarse de mí y casi lo logra pero su fuerza lo dejaba con cada litro de sangre que le arrebataba y su varita no estaba cerca para que la tomara.

Los latidos de su corazón disminuían, y su pulso reducía. Él morirá en solo 3 minutos… 2 minutos… 1…

* * *

¿Creen que es el final de Harry?

¿Dónde está Hermy? ¿Alice matará a Harry?

A partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán más interesantes.

Pronto el próximo capitulo.


End file.
